Teen Agents
by Writing Is A Poison
Summary: Courtney is just your average secret agent. She has to break out priceless artifacts but when teal eyes meet her onyx ones will their paths ever cross again?
1. Chapter 1

**DW: alright let's start on a clean slate and start this story!**

Courtney climbed the rooftop of the jail house and looked for an opening. "I hate doing this" she whispered to herself as she used her lazer pen to cut through the metal. She then jumped down and landed on her feet. The cell she was in was dirty and smelly.

"This is where I'm supposed to find the new recuit?" She looked around the inmates were sleeping soundly in their beds. But one wasn't and looking right at her. The icy blue eyes stared her down. She couldnt see the face but something about the eyes made her wonder.

"Hey you come out the shadows!" she called out to the eyes. They didn't move didn't even blink but they spoke. "You're looking for the crest braclet from Egypt aren't you dollface?"

"Yes do you have it?" The eyes slid the braclet over to her she picked it up and looked up to thank the eyes but they were gone. "Where he'd go?"

"Hey babe up here!" she looked up and saw those icy blue eyes starring down at her. "Thanks for getting me out of this hell hole darling. Can't say the same for you though". He closed the opening she made and then yelled "Hey someones trying to escape in cell four!"

The lights flashed on and Courtney didn't even have her mask on her identity had to kept secret. Before the gaurds could arrive she used sucktion cups to hang on the ceiling. She saw the flashlight flash through the cell.

She made her way over to the hole and opened it up and pulled herself through. Who ever those beautiful icy blue eyes belong to they had better not come across Agent Courtney Banks again.

**

* * *

**

**DW: so this is my story I'll be working on dont worry I didn't forget about Sky High but I need some thinking time on it. So review and I'll write more later me peeps. I'm aiming on seven reviews because this chapter is short and is not yet complete.**

**Peace and Love,**

**DW  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DW: I didn't abandon my old story I just stop writing for a while but this story will lead on like now**

Courtney ripped her motorcycle to a stop and put her helmet on the handle bars. "Hey Court whats up?" Agent party boy (aka Geoff) asked her. "Nothing much, I got locked up in a cell and chased by gaurd dogs. An inmate escaped on the count of me but he did give me a present before he took off".

"Well I hope its the braclet because Chris is upset. He said he wants to see you when you got back". Courtney sighed, "Am I dead?"

"Could be but you should go see about him" Courtney sighed and trudged into the big house. She passed by Agent midnight blue and Agent number 9 (aka Gwen and Trent). "Hey Court just so you know Chris is looking for you. he seemed pretty ticked off".

"I know but I got the bracelet he should be happy". She walked down to the end of the hall and saw that the lights were off and the fireplace was on even though it was warm outside. She knocked on the door and Chris turned around in his chair.

"Come on in Courtney and have a seat". She came in and sat across from him she pulled out the braclet. "I got the bracelet Chris aren't you happy?"

"No courtney I'm not happy, not happy. Ask me why Courtney". "Why?" "be specific Courtney" "Why are you unhappy?"

"Well I'm unhappy because you let an inmate go who was supposed to be a new recuit for us but now Lenard might have gotten to him!"

"You're lucky that he was caputured in Italy and your going to pick him up and steal the recipie from the famous Italain resturant. The owner has died and the family isn't going to continue to make his famous spaghetti and meatballs and I want that recipie! Your dimissed you leave tomorrow".

"Great this is just fan-freakin-tastic!" she mumbled to herself as she left. She had her own room and her best friend Agent surfer girl was next door. Bridgette had her suitcase and was struggling to get it out the door with her surfboard. "Hey Bridge need help?"

Her blonde friend smiled at her, "No I got it. Chris is sending me to Florida to investigate some unusal crime thats been going around. I'm taking Geoff with me".

"Figures. Anyway have fun see you whenever. I'm leaving tomorrow as well for Italy". "Oh well have fun see you soon". She went into her room and began to pack her bags. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Duncan banged on his cell from Italy in his own uncles house. "Come on uncle I 'll go back I promise". "No Duncan now theres a girl who is coming to pick you up tomorrow and then head over to Louie's to get the famous recipe."

"A girl?" _"Could it be the same girl I met today?" _"Is she an agent or something?" "I can't tell you that Duncan just go to sleep!"

His uncle turned off the light and walked off. "Great now I just have to find my own way out and meet that agent at the resturant." He had pickpocketed his uncle and grabbed the keys. He unlocked himself and picked up his bag.

He loved the streets of Italy and the smell of the city. He walked down to Louies and climbed in through the back. "Hey Sheila hows it going?" he said picking a meatball out of the pot.

"Duncan you little criminal I never get tired of seeing that cute little face. Are you hungry?" Sheila had always liked Duncan and had a crush on him since she was five.

"A plate of meatballs and spaghetti. By the way how come you don't keep the resturant open, it's not like you don't know the recipe".

"Well yeah its just that I want to explore the world and I never even been to America with you". He laughed, "Its not that great trust me!" (no offense americans!)

"Well you promised to take me someday". He took her hand and looked her in the eye "I am taking you to America some day I promise. Darling you think I can crash here for a while".

"Sure you're always welcome". She set the plate in front of him and went to answer the phone. After Duncan finished he went downstairs below the resturant and through the wine cellar to the secret location of the recipie book.

It was still there and so was a cot which he used to lay back on to wait for that sexy agent.

* * *

**DW: so how was that my people? Hope you liked it. Review and I forgot this goes for this and last chapter**

Disclamer: I dont own TDI characters

Peace and Love

DW


	3. blue eyes meet again

**

* * *

**

DW: back with another chapie Happy Labor day my peeps. enjoy

Courtney knocked on the door of the small house. A man about thirty with glasses and thick brow hair answered. "Hello you must be Courtney I am Gus". She shook his hand politely and smiled "Yes I'm hear to pick up a boy?"

"Oh right my nephew he's down in the cell. Follow me". He led her down a hallway past painting and pictures. "Whats this boy like?" she didn't want to be accompanied by anyone.

"He has been in and out of jail since he was ten, no respect for the law, and a troublemake but he is clever I'll give him that". They came to a cell inside the house with thick iron bars but there was no boy inside.

There was however a skull carved into the wall. Gus sighed and hung his head, "That little criminal is very smart. I'm sorry Courtney but as you can see Duncan has left".

"Where is he?" "I don't know well good luck finding him! He's your problem now" Gus pushed her down the hall and out the door. "Great now I got a criminal on the loose. Might as well get the recipe".

She hopped on her bike and rode down to the famous resturant. There was woman in the window mixing sauce she seemed to humming to herself.

Courtney sprinted to the back ducking under the window. In the back of the resturant Chris said there'd be a opening she had to find to get to the cellar.

She felt all around the ground and used her flashlight to look. She gave up after ten minutes of searching. "How the hell am I supposed to steal this if I can't even find the door!" she exclaimed leaning agaisn't the building.

The bricks moved and sure enough there was the door. "Well thats better" she said stepping into the dark cellar and closing the door behind her

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**Duncan had been sitting in the cellar all day except to come up for food but he waited in the light of the candle. He was listening to rock music and carving another skull into the wall when he heard footsteps.

He stopped and grabbed his gun from his bag. He slowly walked over to the door and watched the handle turn. He opened the door and pointed the gun right at a girl.

The girl looked surprised and then smirked she bent his arm and pinned him to the wall. "Nice moves darling let me show you mine"  
Duncan took her arm and twisted and caught her leg between his feet.

"You're not here to steal the recipe are you hon?" "As a matter of fact I am now let me go!"

He freeded her and stepped back to get a better look. She was hot! She had dark onyx eyes, beautiful brown hair, and curves in all the right places. But he could tell she was stuck up and uptight just like a little princess.

"You wouldn't happen to be the lovely lady who was supposed to get me?" he smirked.

"Please tell me your not Duncan". "The one and only sweetheart so you gonna steal the book of not?"

She rolled her eyes but took out her lazer kit and gloves. She cut a hole on the side and reached in and grabbed it out. Duncan started to clap.

"Nice work princess a regular criminal". She put the book in her bag and slung it over her shoulders. "I'm not a princess or a criminal".

"You steal precious artifacts and you're not a criminal ha!" "I do this so someone else doesn't steal it besides it's top secret what I do".

"Why don't you tell me then?" "Weren't you listening? I said it's top serect only agents can know. That's why I came to get you".

"You want me to join your little spy club?" "It's not a spy club! We're a team of professional agents who protect the people of the world from certain people".

"And you steal artifacts. But hey I'm game". "Good then let's get out of here and back to headquaters in Ontario Canada" she turned to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"Hold on princess you never told me your name" he was leaning close to her. "I'm agent Courtney Banks and you?"

"Criminal Duncan Gash" he looked deep into her eyes and she gasped. The eyes from the jail looked like his and the voice sounded like his.

"Your the one who gave me the braclet back in that jail". he smirked "About time you figured it out princess. Well let's go". He bowed at the door and smirked, "Princesses first"

She stormed past him, "I'm not a princess". Out in the light of the moon Duncan could see Courtney better. She had on a all black suit with black leather boots.

"Nice outfit hot stuff" he said winking at her. "Pig. Follow me my motorcycle is this way". They ducked under the window and tiptoed across the street to her black bike.

She swung her leg over and threw a helmet at Duncan. "Hands on my waist and no lower or higher" "Yes ma'am"

* * *

Courtney pulled into the airport and went to the secret jet for the agents. "hey Tom can you put my bike up?"

Tom and skinny white kid nodded and Courtney grabbed Duncans arm. She pulled him onto the jet he whistled at the sight.

"So this is how secret agents fly huh?" Courtney smirked, "Not always sometimes we use the plane or helicopter".

They sat down and Courtney radioed in to Chris, "Agent Nighthawk calling in over".

"_Yeah this is Chris agent nighthawk. You got the boy and book over?"_

"Yes his sitting right next to me over?"

"_Okay come on home over"_

_"_Agent nighthawk whats that about?"

"Well I was the first agent for Chris and I used to bust a lot of crimes at night. We all have code names".

"Like what?" "Theres agent party boy, surfergirl, guitar, animal lover, midnight blue, foxy, know-it-all, the pink twins, and agent ninja".

"Wow agent ninja thats kinda lame" he said chuckling. Courtney smiled, "Thats Harold he's usual in Japan or China spots".

"Spots?" "Yeah we're stationed at location all over the world. Its are job to make sure L.A doesn't get to anything first".

"Whats L.A like the city?" "no L.A is Lenards agents. Chris's rival it's his job to try and steal artifacts and its ours to make sure he doesnt".

"Oh so whats you spot?" "Mines Europe. I've been keeping a close watch there since last week. It seems Lenard has his eye on one of the royal desks in the Queens castle".

"That's pretty heavy so where do think I'll get stationed?" "Unfortunately you're going to have a partner".

"A partner? Pssh I don't need one. Who is it?" "Me. I'm highly trained and your just starting out. We all got partners".

"This is going to be fun. Me....you travling the world" he put his arm over her chair. "Please get ahold of yourself. There is one thing that all agents must do with their partners".

He raised his eyebrow "What is that?" he asked seductively. "We must protect them at any cost" she said seriously.

"We're here! Come on I'll show you the house". They hopped out the jet which landed in their backyard and came in throgh the back door.

"Hey Noah hows it going in Wasington D.C?" Noah looked up from his book, "I just got back from helping Obama decide on the new health care bill. Is this the new agent?"

"Yeah I'm Duncan" "Cute. Nice peircings, do them yourself?"

"Yeah you want one?" he grabbed his lip. "No thanks maybe another time when I get my hair died green. Can I have my lip back please?"

He let it go, "Thanks. Courtney Gwen's been waiting for you and Chris wants to meet Mr. Punk here asap".

"Okay. Come on Duncan time to meet the head of all C.I.A in the world" (Chris's International Agents)

* * *

**DW: well that wraps it up for me. So stuff your face with hotdogs and burgers, and baked bean! Dont over eat people!**

Review!!

Peace and Love on Labor day,

DW


	4. Welcome to the club

**DW: super special awesome new chapter time!**Duncan walked to the end of the house to Chris's office. chris was sitting at a large desk and had a little company with him. The lady he had with him was sitting in his lap giggling as Chris kissed her.

Disclamer: I dont own any of this

Duncan cleared his throat and Chris dropped the maid on her butt. "Uh thats all the cleaning you need to do now Joanne you may leave". Joanne smoothed her dress out and stormed past Duncan. "Bon Jour!"

"Have a seat Duncan care for a drink?" "No thanks dude the little nerd downstairs said that you wanted to see me". "Yes I want to ask you to join our agency. I assure you that you will always be protected no matter where you go. There are people like us everywhere. WE go anywhere we please all while protecting the people of this world. What do say dude?"

"Hmmmm travling the world.....hot girls....stealing things and never getting caught...what the heck I'm game".

chris smiled his Chris' smile and shook Duncan's hand. "Welcome to the team Agent Criminal. I'll have Dj show you around". He pressed an intercom button and paged DJ.

"You can meet him in the media room which is on the second floor third door on the right". Chris turned around in his chair indicating he didn't want to be distubered so Duncan left to find DJ whoever that was.

* * *

"Did you see the new guy?" Gwen asked Courtney folding the uniforms. "Isn't he like totally punk and mysterious?" Courtney scoffed, "Hardly he's a total perv, rude, pig, concieted, jerk!"

Gwen smiled "Sounds like someone has a crush. About time". "What does that mean?" Gwen looked down and folded another mask "It means that you haven't been with anyone since Malone. Courtney that was back when the agency started , I understand you miss him but you've got to let him go".

Courtney stood up tears on the sided of her eyes daring to fall, "Gwen I can't fall in love again and have it taken from me. I just can't go through it anymore". She walked out the room and into the library.

Noah was there as uasual reading another book, he looked up when Courtney came in. "Hey Courtney"

"Hi Noah what you reading?" "The dictionary" she laughed, "Again?" He smiled "You know me I can never get to much of the dictionary. Whats up with you?"

"Oh nothing just some old memories". "You mean Malone?" She sighed, "yeah it's just been so hard. He was my first love".

"Well I'm sure you can find a second love. What about that Duncan guy?" "What about that pig?" "You like him don't you?"

"No! I just met him!" "Ok ok now if you don't have anymore dying questions for me I need to continue reading". She sighed and walked out and up to the third floor of the rooms. She passed by Katie and Sadie's room where they were dancing to a new song they picked up in Mexico.

"Sadie your in my spot light!" Kaite shrieked. "No I'm not the magic square says I can be here!" "Movie it seat hog Sadie!"

She shook her head and the word mindless popped in her head. Her room was the biggest other than Chris's and the one at the very end.

She closed the and locked the door behind her and went over to her closet. She pulled out a box marked Private and opened it. Inside was a picture of her and Malone at Big Ben.

A tear drop fell on his face. "I miss you so much" she mutterted

* * *

"so how many floors are in this place?" Duncan asked DJ they were walking down the long hallway of rooms. DJ smiled "Only four and a basement".

"Just four! man you guys are loaded. So I where is everyone kinda quite".

"Leshawna and I just got back from our investigation in Africa. Noah's in the library. Katie and Sadie are in their rooms dancing, Gwen's folding uniforms, Trents gone to America to investigate he'll be back in the morining, Geoff and Bridgette should be back today".

"So uh do you guys have fun here seems kinda of...dull"

DJ smiled "Yeah Geoff throws some sick parties but Courtney and Noah aren't the partying type".

"So whats with that girl Courtney. She's really uptight and bossy not to mention hot".

"Courtney was the first agent here. She found all of us and got us to join but there was someone who could always make her smile".

"Who's that? Money?"

"No her old boyfriend Malone. He and Courtney were partners and one day while chasing Lenard up to the top of Big Ben. Lenard shot a harpoon straight throught Malone. Ofcourse he died and Courtney has swore on his life to get back at Lenard and she wants to kill him with her bare hands".

"That deep dude." Duncan was quite for a moment. "Hey where do we eat in this place?"

"I cook sometimes and we have Chef who is also the trainer. The kitchen in on the first floor".

They passed by a goth looking girl folding uniform. "Hey Gwen I need you to hook my boy Duncan up"

"Sure it's nice to meet you I'm Gwen" she handed him a uniform and a mask. "When you go out and you don't want to be seen keep you mask on. Sometimes you have to dress like the people who live there too."

"Thanks. I'm Duncan by the way. So is everything here top secret?" "Only to the outside world".

"Thanks Gwen I'ma take Duncan to his room now" "Nice meeting you" she called after them. "You too babe"

"Alright this is it" DJ extended his hand into the room. It was pretty big, carpeted, and had a king size bed.

"Nice dude but the white on the walls isn't working for me" Duncan said throwing his duffel bag on the bed.

"You can fix it up any way you want. There's some paint in the garage. Well settle in because dinner is in five minutes. You can meet every else then too".

"Alright sweet man. Thanks". Duncan went to the balcony window. "Sweet they have a pool and a hot tub!" "I think I'm going to like being Agent Criminal".

* * *

**DW: you know what to do people. Read and review Please!!!!!**

I get warm and fuzzy reading good reviews.

Peace and Love til next time,

DW  



	5. let's meet the family!

**DW: lets kick but with this new chapie my folks**Duncan woke up the next morning to a large kitchen bell. "Uh Jeez who wakes up at ten in the morining?"

He threw off his black comfronter and got out of bed. He could here voice coming from the hallway. When he stuck his head out he saw a line of just about every agent in the mansion.

He came up to a blond one girl with another guy in a pink shirt and cowboy hat. "Hey whats the line for?" The blonde chick smiled, "The bathroom thats why you have to get up early to get a spot. Harold takes forever".

"No kiddin' huh. Im Duncan by the way". "Oh so you're the badboy of the house. Well nice to meet you I'm Bridgette aka agent sufergirl. This is Geoff he's agent partyboy".

The guy in the pink shirt bumped knuckles with Duncan, "Whats up dude? How you like the mansion so far?"

Duncan shrugged, "It's cool just needs a little more...something".

Geoff smiled,"It needs a party dude! To bad Chris is leaving and is leaving Chef with us".

"So I hear you're working with Courtney in Europe. I'm surprised she even allowed you to be her partner" Bridgette said.

Duncan raised his eyebrow, "Why wouldn't she? I know she's a little stuck up but come on. How could she not want this handsome face?"  
he flashed Bridgette a smile.

She giggled, "you maybe goodlooking but Courtney is one tough nut to crack. Oh the lines moving, come on Geoff before we get cut!"

They went on ahead into the open bathroom, Bridgette on the girl side a Geoff on the guys. "Duncan dude in here!"

The bathroom was really...clean and very bright. Duncan despised the color white and all the walls were white and the floor too. He started to unzip his pants at the white toilet.

"Hey Duncan man you made it through your first night here huh?" DJ asked next to him**. (This is digusting but my brother told me guys talk to each other and junk while they pee!?)**"Yeah man I just need to make that room more my style". He finished and washed his hands and brushed his teeth three times.

"You better hurry bro before all the food is gone" Geoff yelled running ahead of him. There was already a bunch of people in the elevator so Duncan decided to walk the stairs.

He saw a brown haired beauty already making her way down the steps. "Hey Princess wait up!" Duncan slid down the banister to catch up with her.

"What did I tell you about calling me a Princess!"

"I dont know why dont you remind me" he was dangerously close to her face. She snorted and knock him off the banister. "Get a clue idiot boy. Beat it!"

He smirked and called up to her, "Thats alright I like them fiesty!" "Yeah and I like them dead!"

Duncan just smiled and found his way to the dining hall. Everyone was there including Chris who was sitting at the head of the table. He stood up when he saw Duncan.

"Ah our newest recuit! Everyone this is Duncan agent criminal. Let's go around and introduce ourselves to make him feel more at home".

The goth girl he had met yesterday was next to Chris and spoke first. "I'm Gwen also known as agent midnight blue". The guy next to her had on a greenish shirt with a hand print on the front spoke next.

"I'm Trent or agent Guitar. Gwen's my girlfriend and has been for two years" Trent said making sure he got his point across. Duncan rolled his eyes and said sarcasticly, "Oh darn and to think I was going to ask her out so we could have little gothic babies".

"Hey dude you want to make something out of this?" Trent asked standing up. "It's whatever Elvis!" A big black girl cut between them, "Alright you two settle down! I'm Leshawna honey, also known as agent foxy!"

"You're sure are sweetheart" he wiggled his eyebrow at her. "Don't even try it danger boy. I already got me a skinny white boy"

A red-headed nerd stood up to defend Leshawn, "That's right she's me lady! I don't care how dangerous, or terrifying, scary, or deathly you look! I will bust a karate move on you!"

Duncan growled at him and he ducked under Leshawna. Two girls in matching outfits giggled and spoke the fat one spoke first, "Hi I'm Sadie and this is Katie!" The skinny one smacked Sadie on the head.

"I wanted to be one who said hi from us!" "Well you should have spoke up Katie!"

"This is because you got to talk to Justin first on the mission and never got a chance to talk to him!"

"Katie that was a year ago. Lay off!"

"Don't mind them Duncan, their mindless" Noah spoke up from his book.

"Yeah I saw that" he said looking at the two fighting. Bridgette tried to talk over them, "You've already met me I'm Bridgette and this is Geoff. We usual stay on the coast of sunny parts of the world".

Geoff laughed, "Yeah like Florida or California anywhere with a warm beach and waves, we are so there!"

"You know who I am already man" DJ said. "I'm partnered with Leshawna in Africa most times (I would put my people in Africa ha!)

Last but not least, the little princess herself was sitting at the end of the large table on her PDA. She looked up and scowled, "Don't start on me Duncan! I'm your partner for missions and things I already told you the basics".

Chris smiled, "She may told you the basic but I haven't told you how our little...club works".

"You guys steal thing to keep some guy from getting to it first and you hide up in this remote mansion which no one would find".

Chris laughed, "Duncan my boy your half right. You will train today with everyone else with Chef Hatchet, get your uniform and mask because tonight is your first mission!"

Duncan put a mouthful of eggs in his mouth while Courtney looked at him disgusted. "What do I have to do? I can steal anything!"

Chris smirked "thats good because you and Gwen are going to kidnap a real princess".

* * *

**DW: didn't really want to leave it here but I wanted to give you guys something. Review my loves!**


	6. Watch the birdie

**DW: I didn't make the mistake of last time when I said Duncan and Gwen. No this isn't going to be a d/g story**Duncan choked on his eggs and DJ gave him a big whack on the back. "You want me to steal a princess! A real live princess!?"

Disclamer: I don't own nada

Chris just sat back and let Duncan carry on, "Are you finished?"

"Yes I am but I still have one question? Why am I not going with Courtney?"

"I have a top secret mission in the Himalyas" Courtney answered. Gwen looked down the table at Duncan, "Hey what's wrong with me rookie?"

"Nothing it's just that I wanted a little time with princess" he said smirking at Courtney. She kicked him under the table and got up, "I'm going to go pack".

"We should too Duncan. Try and pack light okay. Meet me at the door in ten" Gwen got up as well and ran up the steps.

Everyone started to get up and ready for the days work. As Chris passed by Duncan he smirked at him, "You might wanna pack some meat dude. I lost a couple of interns in training there".

"Wait where is the place?" "Oh no where special just Russia". With that he walked off in his office with the maid.

Duncan headed down to the basement to collect his uniform. IN the basement he found three jets, a plane, thirteen motocycles, and six cars.

"Whoa do they have helicopter too?" "Yeah but it's in being rented right now" Gwen answered coming down the steps.

"We'll be taking the jet and paracuting into Russia. Then use our motorcycles to get to the palace" she said it like she'd been doing it everyday.

To Duncan it sounded like the most sickest and wildest thing you could do, not to mention total badass. He passed by the bikes taking in all of their artwork and designs.

Gwen's bike was midnight blue with the picture of a moon on the rear and black all over. There was one next to hers (besides Trent's) this one was black with a skull for a hood ornament. The skulls on the bike had flames coming off them and the word CRIMINAL was in flames also.

" Is this one mine?" he asked. Gwen rolled her eyes, "No the pink ones for you! Yes its yours!"

"This is better than the one I already had." "Yeah yeah are you done packing because we have to leave in five minutes".

"Five minutes! thats not even enough time to get back up to the room!"

"You should always have a bag packed to be ready to go! That's Agent rule number three!"

"I don't follow rules sweetheart. But now that I think about it... I didn't unpack yet so my duffel is still packed up".

"Well get your green-haired butt up those steps! Meet me in the jet".

Duncan took the stairs two at a time to his room, grabbed his duffel and started to sprint back. He was used to running since he ran from the cops a lot.

He almost ran into Courtney as she was pulling her bags out, "Watch it pig!"

"Sorry princess I'd love to stick around and make out but I got a mission to run off too".

"I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last person on earth!" she shouted after him.

Gwen was already sitting in the poilet's seat ready for take off when Duncan came running into the jet. "All systems go!" she said and put the baby into gear

"You can fly a jet?" Duncan asked her taking the seat next to her. She smiled, "I can fly a plane and helicopter too"

"It's so hot to see a girl take charge" Duncan said rubbing his hand on her arm. Gwen pulled back and laughed, "I have a boyfriend you know that! Anyway I thought you liked Courtney".

Duncan scoffed, "No way dude she's to prissy and bossy. Anyway how long have you been a agent?"

"for about two years. I met Trent actually on my first assignment".

"Where was it? Somewhere romantic I bet like Paris isn't that like the country of love?"

"City Duncan, city. No I met him in a war bunker underneath a world war two fighting zone next to a dead body".

"Nothing says I love you like a dead body. So what about this rival agency?"

"You mean the L.A. agents? About the same as ours except we steal thing to protect the people and he steals them out of greed".

"Any hot chicks over on that side?" Gwen laughed, "If you mean hot as in evil snotty sluts than yeah there's a few".

"So where is this princess we're supposed to go get?"

"In the Russian palace ofcourse. L.A. wants her to at randsom so the Russian ruler will give him the next clue to the world treasure".

"World treasure? Never heard of it".

"No one has except us and the ones who has the clues. Each item that we steal is an important clue to finding the treasure." She turned on the autopilot and unclicked her seatbelt.

"you should get changed we'll be dropping into Russian in about an hour" (a/n yeah I know that pretty fast but hey its a fanfic)

She handed him the uniform and his mask. "Keep this on at all times you're identity is your most valuable secret." She went into the bathroom and Duncan changed in the cockpit. When Gwen returned she saw that the warning lights came on

_Beep Beep "In coming attack!"_"On no! We're under attack! Duncan grab those headset and call into to Chris".

Duncan did as he was told and radioed into Chris while Gwen swerve to avoid the missels.

"Chris dude this is Agent Criminal and Midnight blue do you copy?"

"Yeah I can see you. What's going on up there?"

"We're under attack man! Someone's shooting us down!"

"Don't worry just press the little red button on the.....

"Chris! CHRIS!"

"Hmmm this isn't Chris anymore agent Criminal"

"Who is it then and what happened to Chris?"

"I'm Lenard and you better watch the birdie".

Duncan looked out the window and saw a robotic bird and that was couting down to it's explosion time  
Duncan pulled Gwen into the back of the jet and took out a paracute.

"We have to jump now!"

"But we're not even in Russia yet! Not even close!"

"Gwen! We have to jumpm now. That bird's going to explode in thirty seconds!"

Gwen attached the bigger paracute to her and his motocylce and opened the back door and they slide out into the air.

"Five, ....four...three....two....one!"

**At the mansion**"Duncan! Gwen! Can you read me?" Chris couldn't see the jet anymore on the map.

"Omigod the target was hit".

Everyone had croweded in Chris's office. Trent was crying and everone was near tears

Courtney looked up at the screen and watch the jet blow up again, "There goes another one just like Malone" and a tear slide down from her eyes

* * *

**DW: So dramatic! Whats gonna happen? I dont know but tune in next time to this wonderful stupid story!**

Review people I love those who review! I want to thank those who did review already and I welcome new reviewers

Peace and Love,

DW


	7. Paleo and Patrick

**DW: school's been hectic you guys so to calm myself here's a new chapie! Enjoy**

Disclamer: Teletoon owns all!

Duncan and Gwen plunged in the water, Duncan came back up and was looking everywhere for Gwen. "Gwen!" "Gwen where are you?!"

He saw her head bobbing on the water, and he sawm over to her. She looked even paler than usual and it appear that she was breathing.

Duncan put Gwen around his back and began paddling for the shore, but his arms and legs were getting very sore.

_"I have to keep going" he thought_

"Gwen will die if I don't save her now. The land looks so far from here and these bag and gwen are heavy".

"Hey whats that...

A big metal boat was pulling over to them inside was a little boy with dark brown hair and freckles. There was also a man there with a brown beard and overalls

"You look like you could use some help strangers" the little boy commented. The bearded man hadn't said anything but lifted Gwen off of Duncan and pulling her on board. Next he helped Duncan up.

"The girl isn't breathing! I will have to give her CPR" the little boy said before leaning over Gwen and he almost had his lips to hers when Duncan pulled him off.

"Let me do it kid. I got a permit for this" duncan enclosed his lips upon hers and breathed air into her lungs as the boy pumped on her stomach.

Gwen sputtered and coughed up water in Duncan's face. "Ow Duncan?"

Her voice was raspy and dry from swalloing all the water and she and Duncan were soaked. "You okay now?" the little boy asked her.

Gwen shook her head clear and smiled at him, "Yeah I'm alright...but um who are you guys?"

"I am Paleo and this is my father Patrick" the boy said poiting to the man. The man who had said nothing since they been on the boat handed Gwen a blanket.

"You are agents aren't you?" he asked. Gwen looked surprised but nodded, "Yes we are Chris's internatioinal agents or C.I.A's"

"I thought as much. We saw your plane fall down and we thought you'd be in need of assistance. Are you here on a mission?"

"Yes we are here to kid...Ow" Gwen punched Duncan in the gut. "We're here to collect infomation on the treasure".

The man chuckled, "It's alright I know you're here to kidnap Princess Adel. You can't get in without me I'm afraid".

The boat hit the shore and Paleo hopped out to tie it down. "My father and I work in the palace we could sneak you in".

Gwen beamed and hopped out with Duncan behind her, "That'll be great but we must consulate our leader".

The man handed her a cell phone and Gwen dialed the HQ's private number.

* * *

**Back at home**

"I can't believe their just gone!" Bridgette exclaimed she was sitting next to Geoff who was trying to console her. "I hear you Bridge. I was starting to like that Duncan dude".

Courtney was still looking at the screen as it replayed the crash over and over. "I never even got a chance to know him".

Leshawna watched Chris with his hands on his face, "Chris what are we gonna do? Go after them?"

"No. We are however are going to fly to Russia and get the clue ourselves so who wants to go?"

The whole room looked shocked, they knew Chris was mean and nasty but not this nasty.

Courtney's face got hot and she blew up at Chris, "WHAT! Did you not see their plane go down! We just lost two agents and you want us to go out there! Are you crazy!?" she flew out the room

Chris sat in silence for a while before the phone rang.

"Hello?....who is this?"

.....

"Really? Is it really you guys?"

.....

"We saw the plane go down are you alright? Where are you guys?"

....

"alright proceed with the mission for now while I run a background check on these guys. Good luck and stay safe"

He hung up and started to move about the room.

DJ grabbed Chris by his shoulders while he was walking past him, "chris who was that?"

"That my friend was Gwen and Duncan. They say there in Russia and will head to the palace tonight".

Everyone seamed to cheer up and smilee while Chris was giving orders. "Bridgette run a background check in Russia for a Paleo and Patrick. DJ info scan the plans of the palace and then scan them to Gwen's PDA, Geoff you Leshawna call our friends in Britian and set up a place for them to hide out until tomorrow, Trent go tell Courtney that he rboyfriends alive and Chef make me a sandwhich!"

Everyone ran off to their duties trent passed Courtney's room on his way down. She was on her bed with a picure of Malone.

"Knock knock" he said smiling at her. Courtney looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at him.

"come in". Tren sat on the edge of her bed and wrapped his arms around her, "Guess what Court? They're alive! Gwen just called in and said she and Duncan were in Russia!"

"Really!? That's great!" she hugged him and hopped of her bed grabbing her small carryon cases. "Where are you off to?" Trent asked.

"I need to get on this mission in the himalyas before L.A finds it first" she straightened her hair and ran out the door.

Trent laughed at picked up the picture of Malone, "Nothing stops her isn't that right Malone?"

* * *

"Duncan slow down you're going to choke!" Gwen puched him for his rude table manners. Paleo and Patrick had graciously given them some food and Duncan was chowing down like no tomorrow.

"So how are we going to break in?" he asked her. "Well Geoff scanned me the plans of the palace and Paleo and his father work near the princess's bedroom so I guess we have to climb some celings".

"You know the whole country will be looking for us right?" Gwen smirked, "We have friends everywhere Duncan. We'll be hiding out in the Big Ben clock"

"Woah that's crafty but what about our clothes?"

Paleo came in at that time, "We have some clothes that may fit you in the back. You know two of you agents came here a few years ago. They we're really a cute couple".

"You mean Courtney and Malone?" Gwen asked

"Yes. So peferect for each other. Are they still a couple?"

"Sadly no, Malone was killed".

"So sorry to hear that...You two make a cute couple as well" with that he left.

Duncan was laughing on the floor and grabbed Gwen's waist, "I thought the same thing".

She pushed him off of her and snuggled up next to the fire with him, "Once again Duncan I'm in,love with Trent. You need to find a girl"

Gwen closed her eyes and started snoring on his chest.

Duncan stroked her hair, "I have one already but she won't admit it yet. But you wait Courtney will be eating out my hand"

* * *

**DW: i hope you all liked it!**

Peace and Love to all who reviews,

DW


	8. Beauty Contest!

**DW: alright my peoples I am back!**

So there is a thief out there!

Duncan: I swear it wasn't me this time!

courtney: it had better not be!

DW: No guys there's this chick on fanfiction who copied and paste Courtney's pregnant to their page and posted it.

**I won't say the name but its just that people shouldn't steal others hard work. If they come after my stories t will be on like popcorn!**

Noah: Can we do the disclamer now?

DW: yes we can Noah

**Disclamer: I dont own anything just the brain for the story**

Gwen woke up the next morning on a small cot press agasint Duncan's chest. "Duncan! Wake up man!" she shook his arm and then pulled on his green mohawk.

"Ow Gwen! I knew you liked it ruff but not that ruff!" "Shut up jackass, we have to prepare today". Gwen got up and stretched and yawned, "I've got the floor plans for the palace, so we just go in today with Paleo and Patrick".

"And do what? Just stay hidden all day?" Duncan started to put his shirt back on, and shoes.

"Uh yeah! What do you think lame brain? So we have to dress like them. I'm sure Paleo might have something to wear for us".

"I most certainly do" a small voice said for the door. Paleo peeked his head and smiled at the two agents.

"I bring bread and cereal! Please eat to your stomachs fill" he set down the food and returned with two pair of colthes.

"Papa says you may stay in the kitchen with us today. But you must hide at the sight of a royal officer".

Paleo started to head out but turned back around and smiled once again at them, "Come you must shower with the chickens".

"Chickens?" Gwen asked, "Yes, don't worry they won't peck at you". All three headed out and Duncan said to Gwen, "I wonder hoe Courtney's doing in the mountain?"

"Oh I'm sure she's fine"

* * *

"Okay I am not FINE!" Courtney shriked. her grappling hook was becoming loose from the side of the mountain.

"Why did I have to come by myself with no one to hold me up" she grumbled to herself.

The hook was slowly becoming unhooked from the mountain and Courtney was already up half way and it was along way down.

"Chris. is there a agent near by anywhere?"

"Uh let me check....yup James is near you but he's at the bottom of the mountain".

"Great! Could you radio him for me and ask him to come up quick! My hooks coming aloose".

"Sure just hang and don't die".

"Words of wisdom Chris!"

Courtney decided to swing onto a legde that was poking out near her.

"Easy girl, easy now Courtney" she made her way over and settled down to wait for James.

"Courtney! You won't believe what Geoff just found!"

"What? another chest hair? That makes what four?"

"No! There's a clue to the treasure near you. It's a picture on the wall in a cave."

"Where's the cave?"

"At the top of the mountain, and be careful I picked up one of Lenard's agents there to. The sneaky bastard".

"alright James and I will check it out".

"Check out what?" James crawled over to Courtney ledge.

"Wow that was fast!" James brown eyes sprakled at her as he climbed next to her.

"Well it's better when you have a automantic device to get you up here". James really was beautiful.

He had blond curly hair, a cute ruff look, and brown eyes that sparkle.

"Come on Court, we can get to the top in about five minutes". She stood up and hung onto him,

"No way, it took me two hours to get up here".

"We have a device Courtney now grab my shoulders and climbe on my back".

Her mittens brushed over his lips as she climbe on the back of James and he started his device to brong them up a lightnening speed.

When they reached the top they were met by none other than Justin an L.A

"Why if it isn't Courtney and good looking James" Justin smiled evily at them.

"Can it Justin! I know you're here for the clue!"

"You couldn't more right beautiful and whose going to stop me?"

Courtney got in a crouching tiger stance, "I am!" She pounced on him and flung him to a rock nearby.

"James help me!" she screamed when Justin had her by the arms, but instead she kicked him where the sun don't shine and flipped him over.

James stepped forward over Justin, "This mountain isn't big enough for two pretty guys".

"I can agree it's not. Now why don't you just be a could littla agent and jump off" Justin suggested flashing his white smile

"Pretty contest!" James screamed and stood perfectly still and smiled. "You're on baby!" Justin put his hands on his hip and smiled right back at him.

"Uh....guys?" Courtney called, they didn't even blink so Courtney took the chance to run into the cave and look for the painting herself.

"Wow it's really dark in here" she mumbled her flashlight bouncing off the walls

She went deeper into the cave and finally found the painting. "It's beautiful" she breathed and touched the little warrior's face.

"Chris I'm info scanning the picture to you now. But this is just half of it".

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention the other have is in..."

"Hello Courtney. Remember me?"

She growled, "Lenard! What do you want?"

"I want to destoy you completely but since you're such a lovely girl. I'm extending a invitation to meet me in person"

"Why would I want to meet a slime bag like you?"

"Because I know where the next clue to the painting is"

"We can figure it out ourselves!"

"Fine but I just wanted to tell you that it will be near you ex's body"

* * *

**DW: woah that creepy right? So you know the drill read and review people!**

Peace and Love,

DW 


	9. Let's go cave

**DW: yeah so I tried talking to that uh chick who I told you about last time and it didn't go so well.**

**She basically told me she doesn't care and screw me so I was like whatever. But never mind her.. on with story**

**Disclamer: I dont own anything**

"You ready Duncan?" Gwen asked putting on her black uniform. It was nightfall and time to steal away the princess. Duncan ran his hand through his mohawk and slipped his mask on.

"Wow don't you look hot?" Gwen gushed and punched him lightly on the arm. Duncan smirked, "Even hotter than Trent?"

Gwen laughed, "Not quite. Come on Duncan Princess Aura is on the third floor". Gwen grabbed the grappling hook and her sack of gadets and inventions.

"We're going to shoot up to the third floor and sneak on the ceiling to her room". duncan looked puzzled, "How are we going to break in from the floor? Theres tons of guards and stuff down there"!

"Don't worry we won't get caught" she stucj her head out the window and aimed the grappling hook up to the nearest window. She gave a little tug and motioned for Duncan to follow her.

"Hang on to the rope and I'll go last". "Uh un sweetheart I'm going first no argument!"

Gwen growled slightly, "What do you mean? I'm going last!"

Duncan was now face to face with Gwen, "What if you fall? Whose going to catch you?"

Gwen's brow furrowed as she thought,

_Gwen was climbing up first with Duncan behind her._"

"_Hey Gwen you know I wanted to go first but it really isn't a bad view from where I climbing" he said smirking_

_He slapped her butt, "Quit Duncan! You're going to make me FALL!"_

_Gwen lost her balance and let go of the rope and she tumbled down to the ground below._

_"I told you so!" Duncan called_

OKay you can go first" she handed him the rope.

"Cool. Let's go save a princess!" Gwen climbed out first and Duncan followed suit.

"How high up are we?" he asked after moments of silence.

"It's only three thousand feet from the bottom" she said smiling down to him.

"Aren't you afraid of hights?" "Not really all you do is take you mind off the ground and start climbing".

Suddenly a light flashed over them and they froze in place, "Hey someones climbing the tower!" a voice said from the distance.

"Get them down! Dead or alive!"

* * *

Courtney had her hands full with Justin and James who were still having their staring contest.

"This has gone long enough" she said and ariel kicked Justin down.

"Nice one Court" James commented. Justin nearly fell off the cliff, Courtney walked over to him and picked him half way up be his shirt.

"Where is the other half of the picture?" she asked. Justin smiled grimly, "My beautifully lips are sealed."

"Well we're going half to frisc him" James started to pet down Justin until he found a couple of pesos.

"Hmmm pesos huh?" Courtney said examing them. "Aren't these from Mexico? A little far from home don't you think?"

Justin just smirked once more and backed punched James in the nose then jumped off the cliff. Soon they saw a helicopter flying high above and Justin hanging from the ladder.

"James you're nose okay?" Courtney said examing his injury. "Yeah I'm fine but I want to know is why does Justin have pesos?"

"I don't know. Their mexican currency and...wait theres something written on it. It says 'Let's go cave".

"I know lets go surfing and let;s hit the mall but I never heard of let's go cave".

Courtney drew her communitcator out and radioed in to Chris.

"Hey Chris can you have Noah info scan the words let's go cave?"

"Sure. Oh by the way I sent Geoff and Trent to France to get Leonardo's Davince's painting of the last supper.

"Let me guess Lenard has a clue to the treasure".

"Exactly. To bad they can't lift it! Chief out!"

James had been listnening, "Why can't they lift it?"

Courtney began to pack her gear up into her bag, "Because it's painted fresco".

"Whats that?" "It's painted directly on the wall".

"Oh. So what are we going to do now?"

"You are going to give me a lift to England so I can meet up with Gwen and Duncan".

"Yeah, I should probably stay here Justin might come back".

"Yeah you should" she turned to leave but James caught her arm and turned her face to his.

"You know I always admired you Courtney. You're so beautiful" he whispered, then her planted his lips right on hers pulling her into a deep kiss.

* * *

"Gwen we're in trouble! There climbing the tower now!" Duncan shrieked

"Just climb faster! We're alomst there". They passed one more window where a lady was changing out of her clothes.

She was just in her bra and pantie when Duncan passed, "Hey sweey cheeks wanna give me a little peep show?"

"You jerk!" she cried and covered herself with a robe. "Gotta do babe, but I will see you later" he said suductively.

"Duncan! Keep climbing!" Gwen shouted from a few feet ahead of him. They passed by the last window and Gwen swooped into the last one from the top.

A girl with long red hair was sitting on her bed with her back turned from the window.

She jumped when Gwen and Duncan hopped in but didn't turn to look back. "Hey Princess, I'm Duncan"

She giggled and glanced at Duncan from the corner of her eye and she turned full face.

"A man!" she shouted and pounced on Duncan.

"Oh I haven't seen a boy in three years!" she kissed him on his cheek and wrapped her legs around his torso.

"Wow aren't you a pretty little thing?" Duncan asked smirking at the red head girl with green eyes.

"Are you here to get me out?" she asked that's when she noticed Gwen.

"Who are you?" she sneered. "I'm agent Midnight blue and this is agent Criminal, even though the idiot already told you his name" she threw him a dirty look.

"You ready to leave this hell hole Princess?" Duncan asked

"Yeah but there's one problem."

"And what's that?"

"I'm not the right princess"

* * *

**DW: okay that all folks! Review and I'll make you popcorn! P.S the document uploader thingie is really screwing with me and keeps making the sentences in the wrong places so I switched this around on....October 12, 2009**

Peace and Love to ya!


	10. You're kiddingright?

**dw: Everyone check out my one-shoter it's called Dc Force you know like G-force like the movie! Its cute read it!"**"

**Disclamer: I dont own anything in this story**.

What do you mean you're not the right princess?" Gwen asked the girl. "I'm Princess Jeana the one your looking for is down the hall and to the left, first door".

Duncan and Gwen headed for the door as fast as they could but the voice of Jeana stopped them. "Please take me with you" she was on her knees.  
"I promise I won't be a hassel. I a really tight fit!" she was alomst hysterical. She crawled toward Duncan's legs and held on to them crying.

"Please take me with you!" Duncan looked at Gwen for help and she was just annoyed. "We aren't supposed to kidnap you just Adela". Jeana's eyes were big and glossed over as she looked at Gwen.

"Please my father is planning to sell me to some man over in Paris in three days." Gwen was shocked her mouth agape, "You mean as a sex slave?"

"Kinda of, it's arranged marriage. I haven't even met him before". "No one should be forced to be married to someone they don't even know. you're coming with us". Jeana jumped up and down and hopped into Duncan's arms.

"That's just great! Now I can spend time with you" she said running a finger across his jawbone. Duncan smirked, "I can get used to this kinda of princess".

Gwen tugged on Duncan sleeve, "We have to get out of here! The gaurds are still coming, we better hurry up and get to the other Princess's room". The three sprinted to the end of the hallway to a pink door with plastic gems all over it.

Gwen knocked on the door, "Princess Adela please come out!" the door creaked open and Gwen gasped at the sight. Duncan's mouth hung open,

"You've got to be kidding".

* * *

James released Courtney from the long kiss and held her waist in his hands and smiled. Courtney still in shock slapped James full in the face.

"What the hell is your problem James!" she yelled. James held his face for a moment and then glanced up at Courtney. He advanced toward her with a lustful eye.

"I have always love you Courtney. I hated they way Malone watched you and kissed you" he was now very close to her face and chest, towering over her. Courtney was on the edge of the cliff and was about to fall but James had her arm firmly in his hand.

"Why won't you love me Courtney!? I'll never hurt you the way that Malone did!" Courtney was trying to squirm from his grip but she didn't want to drop off the cliff.

"How do you know how he loved me?" she asked looking him straight in the eye as she pressed her emercency escape button under her uniform.

"Because I set Malone up!" Her copter had arrived at that moment and a pair of strong arm scooped her up. They flew away from James still screaming from the mountain.

"Thanks Maria, you always help me in the tightest of places" she hugged her Spanish speaking friend. "Hola' Courtney Como estas?"

"Muy bien y tu?" "Asi asi, now are we off for Europe?" Maria turned off the auto pilot and repositioned herself back at the controls. Courtney took the passenger's seat and set the coordinates to England. She remembered the pesos in her pocket and pulled them out.

She paged into Noah back at HQ,

"Noah, hey so what do you have on Let's go cave?"

"_Nothing so far...I don't know what it means. You think it maybe code?"_

"It could but why don't you cross reference that with caves"

"_I'm on it"_

Courtney leaned back to enjoy the rest of a long stressful day.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me" Duncan said again looking at Princess Adela. "Was that matter with you?" she asked, "Haven't you ever met a nine year old before?"

Adela was short with long black hair, black freckles, and she had a dirty old teddy bear in her arms. "Are you Princess Adela?" Gwen asked unsure and hoping the girl would say no.

"Yes I am. Who wants to know?" Duncan dropped Jeana and scooped up Adela and started to run toward her bedroom window. "Hey who are you anyway?"

"Your kidnappers" Duncan said and took out the grappling hook and aimed at a smaller tower across the many soilders. "Hang on Adela!" Duncan held her close to his chest as he swooped down to the next tower avoiding the bullets shot by the soilders.

Gwen was right behind him with Jeana on her midwaist area. "Alright now that we are over here and have two princessess, where's our ride?" Duncan asked switching Adela to his back.

"Over here agents!" Paleo ushered them over to his Patricks car. "I'm sorry ladies but you have to hide in the trunck so you won't be caught" Patrick opened it for them and helped them in.

Gwen and Duncan climbed into the back and took off their masks. "Chris, we've got her mission complete".

"_Great Courtney is waiting for you in Big Ben with Maria who will take you to her home in Mexico for awhile_".

"Good were pulling up to the airport now. Midnight out". Gwen leaned to the front of the car, "Patrick take us over to the side our jet is waiting there".

"As you wish, Gwen" he pulled over to the side and indeed there was the blue jet. "You had better hurry before a officer get over" Paleo whispered franticly to Gwen and Duncan.

"It's alright Chris cleared it with the head of security who is also under cover for us" she and Duncan got out and Patrick helped the Princesses out.

Gwen hugged Paleo and Patrick, "Thanks for all your help. to us you are true agents". Patrick who had never smiled ,smiled now when he showed Gwen the C.I.A. badge.

"I was a agent way back in the day when Chris's father was in charge. My son is in training to be a agent". Paleo grinned, "I am going to as great as you Duncan" they fist pounded each other.

"Well you had better hurry and anytime you need help around the Russia area just know we're are always a buzz away". Gwen nodded and led the three onto the plane. Once the princesses were comfrontably and the controls were set they headed for big Ben in England.

**I am not going to tell you how long it took but let's just say their here now. What I'm lazy! sue me**"Will you hurry it up Jeana!" Gwen was now pulling her up the steps. Duncan had Adela on his back and was singing off key with her.

"Are we there yet?" she asked for the tenth time. "Yes we are" Duncan did the secret knock on the door and it opened to reveal Courtney.

"Hey guys whose the midget on your back?" she pointed to Adela. Adela scrunched up her nose at Courtney's reference to her height, "I am Princess Adela".

Courtney looked between Duncan, Gwen, Jeana, Adela, back to, Duncan, and then once more to Adel. "Tell me you are potty trained".

* * *

**DW: wow this has to be my longest one for this chapter well as always review. I might be able to update tomorrow and Friday because I don't have school Friday.**

Check out my other one shot story it's called DC Force!

Peace and Love,

DW


	11. Your so not tough

**DW: TDA episode last night was great right? I'm so glad Duncan stayed :)**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and this is your reward...**

**Disclamer: I dont own any TDI characters**

**"**Okay let me get this straight" Courtney was pacing around the floor in front of Princess Jeana and Adela, and Gwen and Duncan. "You were only supposed to get one Princess but that one" she points to Jeana, "Refused to stay at the palace and the real princess is a nine year old?"

"Yeah pretty much" Adela answered. Courtney's hands flew up in the air, "Well that's just great because Gwen and Duncan are going to explain to Chris why we have two Princesses now."

"Just chill Courtney it's fine. Look we saved them so it's cool" Duncan said, he had Adela resting on his lap. Courtney glared at Duncan, "It's cool? It's Cool! This has gone all wrong!"

Beep Beep

Courtney's communicator went off, "Hello?...Oh hi Chris...Yes we have the Princess...Sure...Their what?...Attacking right now?...We're on it!"

Everyone looked at Courtney confused until she explained, "Lenard know's we're here and is very close to the clock! Chris said we have to get the Princess out of here and to Mexico before Lenard finds us. There in Mexico is a secret waterbed where a small treasure to the treasure is".

Courtney opened her bag and threw some clothes at the Jeana and Adela, "Put those on so you won't be recognized." She called in Maria but got a bad connection.

"Maria come in" static "Maira calling in Maria!" Courtney couldn't understand the problem. Then it hit her,they were up so high she couldn't get a signal. But her communicator was supposed to pick up a signal from anywhere.

Adela looked out the window and gasped, "Guys we have company". Duncan stuck his head out and saw two people climbing the clock tower.

"We have to get out of here now! Adela get on my back". She climbed on Duncan's back and crossed her arms around his neck. Courtney and Gwen gathered up all their bags and equipment and Courtney tried to get a signal to Maria.

"I think their getting closer" Jeana said glancing back out the window. "Now there is two planes flying this direction". "Aww crap! We have no way to escape!" Gwen shrieked and got out the grappling hook.

"Whats that going to do!" Courtney basically screamed at Gwen. Gwen's face was turning red from anger, "Courtney do you have any broght ideas! If you do, I would like to hear them! Our best bet is to get to another building and make a run for it".

"Then we would still be stuck!" Courtney screamed back. During their little arugument the L. A had gotten closer and so had the planes. Duncan knew he had to act fast so he took the grappling hook from Gwen's hand and shot at a nearby tree.

"Hang on Little princess" he positioned himself on the ledge and with Gwen and Courtney yelling at him to stop he dropped down sliding past the two anti agents and right under the jets.

Adela's eyes were closed thigthly until she heard Duncan's feet touch the ground. "Are we okay Duncan?" He smiled up at her, "Yeah we're okay but we need to get you and your sister out of here". He looked around for something to escape on and found a running car nearby.

Courtney, Gwen, and Jeana had swung down to catch up with Duncan and Adela who were half way to the car with the two anti agents on their heels.  
"We can't just steal someone's car!" Courtney said but Gwen shoved her in along with Jeana. Duncan was driving with Adela in the passenger's seat. Courtney was still trying to reach Maria and she finally broke through. "Maria! Thank god listen we're being chased right now so I'm going to half to talk fast. Can you request a local agent to meet us at the docks with a speed boat that will take us to the middle of the ocean where you can pick us up from the water?"

"_I sure can but you need to arrive there in twenty mintues because I closing in now_!" "That's great Maria we'll be there and..." her voice was cut off by gun shots being shot at the back of the car.

"Put your heads down!" Duncan commaned and since he was in England they drove on the opposite side of the American so it was a little harder to get through the streets. "Duncan head to the docks and find a boat with a purple duck on it!" Courtney screamed from the floor.

"Got ya! If we can make it out alive!" He drove straight into a busy street filled with people. "Come on! Move your asses already!" He could the other agents in the review mirror. He turned his attention back towards the street where he has about to come head to head with a merchants cart.

Duncan slammed on breaks and nearly bumped the cart who moved swiflty out of the way. "Oh man their gaining on us!" Gwen shouted. She drew her bag out and used some smoke explosives that would create a thick layer of smoke preventing anyone in back of them to see.  
She set it off while throwing it out the window.

They arrived at the docks where they immediately got out and the car rolled into the ocean. "Aww crap!" Duncan said watching it roll and groan right into the ocean. "Hey Agent Nighthawk! Over here!" A man with a puple sailors cap and a purple duck on his boat ushered them over.

"Oh Kenny it's been a while since I last saw you" she said and gave the sailor a hug. Gwen broke them up by her urgent voice, "That's nice but we need to hurry because Lenard's agents were right on us a while ago". Kenny nodded and helped the ladies up the boat. ""Alright girls and guy hold on this here is the fastest boat in Europe".

"Still tracking the treasure's huh?" Kenny asked Courtney. She smiled at her lifetime friend, Kenny was the only homosexual in the squad and she stayed with him most of the times she was stationed in England.

"Yes we are and oh maybe you can help Kenny" she pulled out the pesos and handed them to him. "Let's go cave huh? Well you know I'm an expert on things in Europe and I pretty much sure that this means the cave letsco cave, it's in France".

Courtney hit herself on the head, "Oh I should have thought of that! It's just like Lenard to mix up words into code". Kenny jerked his head the way back to the shore, "Speaking of Lenard his agents are coming". Gwen sighed in fustrastion, "Won't these guys ever stop?! Kenny is there a way to make this boat go any faster?"

"I'm going as fast as I can besides we're already at the drop off and Maria is up over head". Kenny pulled the boat to a stop and from up above Maria swung down a rope ladder. "be careful Kenny" Courtney whispered as she hugged him. "I will I can handle these young punks. Now go before they get even closer".

He held the ladder for her and she started up, with Jeana next, then Gwen, and Duncan and Adela on his back last. They were almost half way up when they heard Kenny's booming voice from below, "Hurry! Their trying to harpoon the rope!" Just as he said a loud swoosh was heard and it the rope from the top. Courtney's eyes widened, "It's unraveling!"

"Just keep climbing Court, it's alright!" Gwen shouted up to her. Courtney reached the inside of the copter and help everyone else up. Duncan was about to come up when the already unraveling rope came apart and he and Adela were dropping into the ocean. "Duncan!" Courtney shrieked and grabbed the top of his uniform.

She pulled him into the copter with Adela safely on his back. "I thought I almost lost you little bit" Duncan said smiling down at Adela who snuggled into his chest. Courtney watched as Duncan pulled a blanket over her and moved her head so she would be more comfrontable. "Wow I never thought I see you as the soft tough guy type" she said amazed.

Duncan grimaced and stared coldly at Courtney, "I **NOT **soft, okay don't ever say that because you don't know a damn thing about me! So just leave it at that". Courtney was shocked at the harsh tone he used agaisnt her, so she slide over next to Gwen. "Whats his problem?" she asked.  
"He told me that Adela reminded him of his little sister that was killed a few years back." Gwen replied

"Oh really, that's so sad" Courtney stared at Duncan for a moment longer before closing her eyes and drifting off into sleep.

* * *

**DW: I should really stop here....**

**Duncan": Come on give your readers what they want and right just a little more**

**Dw: Oh all right here's a little more

* * *

**Courtney awoke by a crashing noise and smoke. "What's going on?!" She yelled over to Maria. "Someone is attacking the copter and we're right over the rain forest so I cannot stop".

Another missel hit the back of the copter and tore the back off. Duncan pushed Adela to the front so she wouldn't fall out but the wind got to strong and he fell out.

He tried to grab on to something but instead he grabbed Courtney and they both tumbled to the ground floor below.

When Duncan came to he saw Courtney knocked out with a wild looking man advancing toward her.

* * *

**DW: I felt so bad I started this on Friday and then I went to my homecoming game where I got sick and I was sick this whole weekend.**

**So I made it longer than I normally would to make up to you guys. Hope you like it DW out!**

Review!

Review!

Peace and Love,

DW 


	12. Freaky rainforest people

**DW: Whoa my reviewers are getting dangerous!  
**

**Katie: How so?**

**DW: They keep yelling to update and hate when I leave cliff hangers. But guys come on it makes you want to story more right?**

**Disclamer: I dont own nada out of this story except Jeana, Adela, Maria and anyone else who isn't related to TDI**

Duncan saw the wild man wearing nothing but line cloth advancing towards Courtney who was unconcious. Duncan took out his agent pistol and pointed it at the man.

"Touch her and I shoot" Duncan said through his teeth. The wild man turned around really fast and laughed at Duncan. The man looked old in the face but tan. He wore lepard skin to cover his umm unmentionables. "Hold on there sonny I'm not gonna hurt this young girl. Even though she is very lovely".

Duncan advanced toward the man pistol still rasied, "Then who are you?" The man smiled and Duncan could see that he was missing some teeth. "My name is Elie, and I this is my home" he swayed his arms over the vast forest. Duncan decided the man was harmless so he put away the pistol and went to check on Courtney. He examined her head and he could see her arm was bleeding.

"You know" Elie started, "I can take her back to my hut where my wife can patch her up". Duncan didn't really want to trust this strang old man in line cloth but he had no other choice. "Alright but try anything funny and I'll kill you". Duncan picked up courtney and put her on his back. He tossed their backpacks to Elie. "Make yourself useful Tarzan and carry that for me".

Elie led them out of the clearing, "You know it would be nice to know this stranged fella who keeps threathning to kill me" Elie said looking back over his shoulder. "I'm a secret agent I go by agent Criminal but you can call me Duncan". He shifted Courtney to his other shoulder. Elie motioned to Courtney, "And who is the lovely lady?"

"Her names Courtney. So why are out in the rain forest with your wife?" Elie laughed, "My wife and I were heading to America for vacation when our plane went down and killed everyone except us. We've been trying to make more of us but I can't give Martha children right now". Elie swiped the thick leaves out of the way so Duncan could pass through.

He brought them to a clearing where a nice little hut was set up with a fire going. "Honey I'm home and I almost got killed today!" A pudgy woman came out of the tent in line cloth dress. She had thick black hair, a round face, and was a short woman. "That sound lovely dear" she notcied Duncan carrying courtney and smiled. "Well hello guests!"

She bounced over to them and kissed Duncan on both cheecks. "I am Eliana and you are?" "Duncan and this dead weight on my back is Courtney". Eliana examined the wounds on Courtney and waved her hand so that Duncan would follow her inside the hut. "Lay her on the bed there" Eliana directed picking wooden bowls of things and water. Duncan set Courtney down gently and moved the hair from her face. She looked so out of it, Duncan thought.

Eliana started to remove Courtney's shirt, _"Wow, I knew she had a great body but this!" _Duncan thought to himself. Eliana pushed him out suddenly, "You can see her when she wakes up. Now go!" She closed the wooden door in his face. Elie chuckled from the fire where he was heating up some kind of meat. "Don't worry about her, my Eliana will take good care of her".

Duncan wondered over to the fire pit and sat down on a log, he thought he might try and reach Chris or Maria".

"Calling anyone! Is anybody there?"

static, "Calling anyone? Agent Criminal calling anybody?"

more static, Duncan threw the phone into the fire in fustration. "Hey watch it! I'm cooking tiger here". Duncan gagged, "Isn't killing a tiger illegal?"

Elie laughed, "Yeah it's probably illegal but hey what can we do I'm living in the Amazon rainforest with my smoking hot wife". Duncan laughed the old man was pretty funny. "So uh your agent huh?" Elie asked slyly. "Yeah I work for a secret agency in Canada." "Canada huh? How did you get all the way out here?"

"Our helicopter was attacked and I tried to grab on to something but in turned out to be Courtney. We were headed for Mexico". Elie laughed, "So you pulled out your own girlfriend to save your life?" Duncan sniffed, "She's not my girlfriend and I didn't mean to pull her out". "Well that was unfortunate but dinner's ready".

"What are we having?" "Tiger meat, home grown potatoes and carrots". Duncan settle down at the medium wooden table in front of the wooden utensils. "Dude how did you make all this stuff?" Duncan asked Elie picking up the wooden spoon. "Well when the plane crashed we went through the passengers stuff and took out what we could, someone had a pocket knife and I used it to make most of the things here". Duncan smiled, "I love to carve wooden skulls".

"You're a punk rocker sort of kid aren't you?" he asked. Duncan nodded, "In and out of juvie since I was eight guess you can say I don't like the law" he chuckled lightly.

Just then Courtney emerged from the hut a bandage on her arm she lunged towards Duncan face full of anger. "You pulled me out of a helicopter! You took me shirt off you perv!" she hit Duncan again. "Oww quit it Courtney!" he managed to grab her arms and force her agaisnt a nearby tree. His hands on her arm and his body pushed up agaisnt her. "Look it's not like we're in the middle of the jungle without any shelter or food! These native freaks behind me could save us, but we need to just find a way to reach Maria or Gwen!"

Duncan was so close to Courtney's face he could count her tiny freckles across her nose. Courtney sighed and pushed Duncan off her, "Well I can try to reach someone. My arm is killing me" see pushed past him and sat down at the table. Duncan followed suit and sat next to her.

"Well isn't this just exciting!" Eliana said smiling at the two, "We have two secret agents joining with us for dinner". She had snooped though Courtney's bag of things. "Are you on some kind of mission?"

Courtney picked at her food, "No he pulled me out of a helicopter. Speaking of which would you excuse me". She turned around and used her communicator to call in someone close anybody. She got a signal from a cabin outside of the rainforest. "This is Agent Nighthawk radioing anybody nearby, this is an code orange".

"Agent Nighthawk this is agent Riverbed"

"Hello, umm I'm stuck in the rainforest are you anywhere near us?"

"_Yes I live along the Amazon river that leads right into the start of Peru. Are you in trouble?"  
_  
"Sorta of...umm I was on a helicopter with Maria who was taking us to Mexico to hide someone".

"_Oh yes I got a call from her but she said she has to hide them in Bolivia because the copter won't fly and their traveling by plane now"._"If we can find you can you take us to Bolivia?"

"_Of course I can but unfortunatley you're going to have to meet in Peru_".

"Fine but stay on stand by until we get there"

"_Will do"  
_  
Courtney hung up and faced Duncan, "We have found ourselves a ride to Bolivia, but we need to get to Peru". Duncan grimaced, "You mean walk?"

Courtney scoffed, "No Duncan we're going to fly there. We should leave in the morining so be prepared to leave". She thanked Elie for the meal and went into the small separate hut that was used to store Elie's item but would now house Duncan and Courtney for the nite.

She slipped onto the thick covers and it was pretty dark so she took off her shirt and turned her back from the door. After a while Duncan came in and took off his shirt leaving his pants on and laid next to Courtney. The cold wind was getting to Courtney after a while so she thought Duncan was asleep she snuggled into his chest.

"I knew you wanted me princess" Duncan said and Courtney jumped up. "I thought you were asleep and I-I" she was stuttering her face turing red. Duncan pulled on her arm to make her fall back on the blanket. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled Courtney into his broad chest.

"Go to sleep babe because we gotta long walk in the morining". They fell asleep with Courtney on his chest and Duncan's arms around her waist but once felt the lace of her bra.

"Don't get to comfrontable Duncan or your manhood is not going to be very comfrontable" she warned.

Scared for his kiwis Duncan chuckled and fell asleep.

* * *

**DW: So thing are heating up not? So review and I hope you like it. I will be back maybe if the new episode has a kiss between Duncan and Courtney I will update Friday. Cool?**

so review and

Peace and Love

DW


	13. In the rain

**DW: Gosh my computer lost my doc so I had to start all over**

**Disclamer: I dont own anything afliated with teletoon**

Courtney snuggled deeper into her pillow, she sighed in content. Then her pillow moved up and down like a low chuckle. She opened her eyes to find Duncan smirking down at her. "Sleep well princess?" She gasped and jumped off him, "What are you doing you pervert! How dare you touch me".

Duncan laughed, "You snuggled up to me and by the way nice jugs" he said pointing to her black lacey bra. Courtney shrieked and covered her chest, "Get out!" Duncan shrugged and strecthed his body. Courtney watched as his hard chest expaned and then made his abs suppress.

Duncan eyed her from the side and laughed, "Like what you see princess? I knew you had the hots for me". Courtney snorted and pushed Duncan out the hut. He stumbled into Elie and Eliana having breakfast. Eliana smiled at Duncan, "Hello visitor are you hungry?" She was eating left overs from last night, that looked unwarmed and unappetizing.

"I'll pass Eliana but we have to head out". "Then take this with you" Elie handed him a small knapsack, "It has some supplies and a map through the rainforest, beware of animals and keep you little lady friend safe". As soon as Elie said that Courtney came out in her black uniform, "Don't worry Elie I can handle myself".

Elie smiled, "Good luck on your journey and may God be with you" they waved Courtney and Duncan off as they trooped into the forest. After a moment of silence Duncan asked Courtney, "What made you wanna become a agent, is it the sexy outfits you get to wear?" Courtney snorted, "Unfortunatly no, my parents wanted me to become a agent and follow in their footsteps."

It was her turn to ask the question now, "How come you like being in confiment so much?" Duncan shrugged, "I dont know maybe it's because it turns girls on". "Oh please Duncan spare me". Courtney walked deeper into the forest with Duncan trailing behind her. "Your one of those snotty rich girls aren't you? You depend on Daddy for everything isn't that right?"

Courtney turned and glared at him, "how dare you! You don't know a single thing about me! I don't need my parent for anything, their better off dead". She kept walking and Duncan ran to catch up. "That's really cruel to say that about you folks you know? Even I don't hate my parents and their the ones how lock me up in jail".

Courtney stopped but didn't look at Duncan, "If you only knew about my childhood you would hate my parents too". Duncan was confused that such a person could have so much hate for the people who made her. "If your parents lock you up so much why don't you hate them?"

Duncan laughed, "My whole family is nothing but cops but I get the thrill of being a rebel and getting locked up". Courtney turned to Duncan in disgust, "If you were to stop acting like a tough guy all the time maybe you'd have a better future and bigger vocabulary". She continued on and came to large tree to stop for a break.

"Alright Duncan let's keep moving...Duncan?....Duncan?" she looked around but Duncan wasn't near her anymore. She grew angry, "Duncan I'm not kidding quit acticg like a child a get out here!" She heard a deep almost growl sound in her ear, "You like bad boys don't you?" Courtney grimaced, "Not in you life". she turned to leave when Duncan caught her arm and slammed her up agaisnt the tree.

Duncan's face was incredible close to hers and his arms pinned her up to the tree. "Let me go Duncan!" he just smirked and began kissing and sucking her neck and collarbone. On her skin he mumbled, "Why don't you admit you have the hots for me?" his hands rubbed her frame, "You body already has".

Duncan was right, Courtney's hands were on his hard chest and his settle on her waist. "You like my bad boy exterior dont you?" He kissed behind her ear, "Just admit it" he whispered in her ear. Courtney's heart was racing and her body was becoming hot like fire but through all this she gritted her teeth and said, "Never. I will never admit anything to you!"

Duncan just smirked and did something he knew would make her admit it, "Okay fine then" he licked behind her ear softly. Duncan released her and walked on into the forest leaving a confused Courtney on the tree.

_"What is this feeling?"_"Uh Courtney! Are you coming, it's starting to rain". Duncan's mohawk had fallen on the side due to the rain.

"It's like when malone and I kissed but I can't have feelings for him. It wouldn't be fair to Malone".

"But Duncan is pretty hot!...Wait I mean he's a good looking".

"Oh I don't know"

"Uh things can't get any worse! My hair is getting wet" courtney ran ahead to find under a tree to keep from the rain. Instead of a tree Courtney found a small cave. She used her flashlight to search for tigers and other animals, it looked clear. "Duncan come on before you get a cold!"

"Didn't know you cared. Duncan said shaking off the rain as he came in the cave. "You think Elie packed fire wood for us?" he asked. Courtney took out the small knapsack and in it was fire wood, some raw meat, berries, and some cloth. "Great we have wood but not any thing to light it with".

Duncan smirked and reached in his pocket and took out his lighter and lit the wood. It flamed right before Courtney's eyes, "Wow a juvie and a smoker you're just the perfect little package aren't you?" she said smiling at him. Duncan snorted, "I'm not a smoker".

"Then why do you keep a lighter?" He bent over near her ear, "I never know when I might have to burn something". "Ew" Courtney pushed Duncan away from her and tried to warm her hands and the meat.

Duncan settled agaisnt a wall crossing his legs and putting his hands behind his head. Closing his eyes he asked Courtney, "What did your parent do that make you hate them so bad?"

He heard her sigh before speaking, "My parents weren't around much when I was growing up. They always say their on business trips and would leave me with some nanny". She chuckled sort of at a remembered thought, "I learned how to say 'Let me stay up later with ice cream' in spanish, german, french, dutch, latin, and pig latin".

She continued on, "They used to say that no one liked a girl without a brain or good looks, for them it was mostly brains. They used to lock me in the library for three hour while I read. Then I had to study some more after that and then train".

"Sounds like your parents never gave you a break" Duncan said from across the cave. She sighed once again, "Yeah but that wasn't the only thing. I never had any friends growing up. My father said friends were for weaklings. I was going to this party one time and I had my dress picked out and everything".

"When I got there I danced with the other girls and this one guy asked me to dance with him. It was Malone, he seemed so cute in his small tux" she smiled at the thought but Duncan just grimaced. "He asked me dance with him and we did. I felt like floating on air when he brought me home. I was just getting ready to kiss him when my father pulled my through the door and told him that I wasn't allowed to have friends. I yelled at him and her just locked me in my room. I stayed locked up for five days until he let me out then made me do a whole training session. When I failed to reach the target number he slapped me and told me to I was weak and a failure".

Courtney had tears in her eyes, "My mother just stood there and watched, then she joined in at calling me a loser and fat pig. I ran away that night with Malone and he took me to C. I. A headquaters, where I stayed there until I could join the force. My parents never told me how proud they were that day or that they loved me. In fact nobody's ever told me they loved except Malone".

She was crying now over the memories and Duncan felt sorry for her, so he crawled over to her and let Courtney cry on his chest. She looked up at him as he wiped the tears from her face. "Hey look I'm no good at spouting this sappy stuff but it sound like your parents are real jerks but theres been a lot of great people whose had jerks for parents. But we gotta stick together"

Courtney smiled as she looked into his teal eyes and they were closing in for a kiss. Their lips inches away, then centimeters, and finally, milliinches away.

Duncan just pulled Courtney's head in and kissed her softly. There they say in a cave in the rain enjoying the most sweetest kiss.

"Hello is anyone in here?" they both pulled away when they heard a voice from the entrance.

* * *

**DW: As I promised I updated on Friday!**

Have a good Friday and don't do anything crazy!

Peace and Love

DW

P.S I predicting that this story will hit 100 reviews! But we'll see I guess


	14. dont lurk in doorways it's rude

**DW: YES! YES! Everyone who reviewed you guys are so beautiful! and for an award here's another chapter**

**Disclamer: yes yes I no I don't own anything from teletoon**

* * *

Duncan and Courtney pulled away from each other

at the sound of the voice. A tall boy with wet shaggy hair looked uneasy from the cave entrance.

"Oh I didn't mean to interrupt your make out session, I

didn't know anyone was out here" he came in and shook his hair out and smiled at the two agents. Courtney turned to Duncan and gave him a confused look but smiled at the this shaggy haired boy.

"Hi, I'm Courtney!" she extended her hand and he shook it firmly. "I'm Joe. nice to meet you Courtney. You must be..." he looked at Duncan who just watched him strangely. "I'm Duncan, and what might I ask is a kid like you out here by yourself, in the Amazon rainforest?" Joe sorta of laughed nervously, "Yeah it's kinda wierd isn't it but actually I'm on a expedition with a group from my school, and we're studying the life here. Looks like I found the greatest discover of all!"

"What might that be?" courtney put her hands on her hip as she eyed Joe. "It means that I've found living people who live in caves!" Duncan laughed and told Joe, "Dude we aren't the right freaky cave people you're looking for. If you walk a while east you'll find a freaky man who wears line cloth and old lady for a wife. Their the freaks!"

Courtney scolded Duncan and smacked his arm, "Those freaky people helped us out! Anyway Joe we're just passing through". Joe nodded in understanding, "You wouldn't mind if I bunk with you guys until the rain stops do ya?" Courtney shook her head 'no and offered Joe a place on the floor.

"So what are you two doing out here?" Joe asked warming his hands on the fire. Duncan looked at Courtney for a answer, they couldn't give away their occupations. Duncan stuttered as he thought of a quick lie, "We're uh...looking for a nice place to uh...have a baby!" Courtney gasped and sputtered.

Joe raised his eyebrows, "Uh you're having trouble concieving? So you come to the rainforest to get her knocked up?" Duncan pulled Courtney by her waist so that hers was touching his, he smirked, "Yeah we had some problems in Cario and then we flew to Paris but the beds were to fluffy". Duncan was beefing up this story and enjoying every second of it. "We even went to the rocky mountains and we sure did make quite a rock slide, isn't that right baby".

Courtney deciced to play along a get Duncan later, "We even went to Death Valley and trust me that wasn't the only thing that was low" she said smiling hard at Duncan. Joe was just a confused mess on the floor, "Have you guys tried underwater too?"

Duncan nodded, "Yeah but too bad something felt as dry as a desert. But anyway Joe where's the rest your expediation?"  
Joe grinned sheepishly, "I thought I might be able to find something on my own if I wandered away. So then it started to rain and I needed some shelter".

Courtney laided down on the ground agaisnt the wall of the cave, but her communicator went off. "Hello?"

"Agent Nighthawk, are you and Criminal alright?" Agent Riverbed asked

"Umm we're fime we ran into some company for the night".

"Should I call in back up?"

"No that's not nessary, how are Maria and the girls doing?"

"They have reached the drop off and Gwen is going to head back to Canada. Gwen told me tell you that you need to call into Chris he has problems on the homefront".

"Thanks Riverbed I don't think we need that ride anymore to Bolivia but if Chris can meet me at your home by the river we can head home".

"Good by your locator I can see you're nearby so you might be able to make it hear tomorrow".

"Hey we'll let up until the rain stops but we'll meet you tomorrow".

"Okay over and out!"

Courtney glanced at the boys who chatting aimlessly, they weren't paying attention to her conversation so it would be alright to call Chris.

"Nighthawk calling in to HQ"

"Oh Courtney I thought you died again!" Chris exclaimed

"You'd be really choked up about it wouldn't you" she asked sarcasticly.

"I would be but anyway I need you and Duncan back home for another assignment. You'll meet Riverbed by tomorrow and I need you guys on a assignment in the states. Chris out!"

Courtney hung up and sighed as she laided her head back.

* * *

Geoff and Bridgette walked along the beach side of Florida holding hands. "Isn't this beautiful babe?" Geoff asked kissing her head.

"Yeah and what makes it better is that I'm with the best person in the world" she kissed him then. "How about one more surf babe before we head out?" Bridgette agreed and grabbed her surf board and pedaled out to a giant wave.

"Nice one Bridge!" Geoff yelled as he did a back flip on the board and crashed into the water. After a while Bridgette made it all the way to the shore but Geoff hadn't made it back yet.

"Geoff!" she called out, "Geoff!" no answer. Bridgette started to panick, "What if drowned, but Geoff can swim as well as I can". She decided to go out and look for him. She jumped back in the water and held her beath while she went under.

No Geoff.

She reserfaced and coughed a little from the ocean water,she swam back to the shore and ran to the emergency phone. "Hello? Yes I'm reporting a lost person at sea! Yes. Yes. He's my boyfriend. I don't maybe about seven mintues ago? Alright I wait."

She hung up and saw a shiny metal in the sand flash before her eyes. "It's Geoff's beaded necklace." she said examing it. She ran along the shore line to a strip of caves that she and Geoff had explored when they arrived there three hour ago.

Geoff was sitting in the first one holding on to his ankle, "Aww babe I think I sprained my ankle!"

Bridgette ran over to him and kissed him hard, "I'm so glad to hear that!" she said hugging him around the neck. Geoff was puzzled, "You are?"

"I was so scared you might have drowned! Here I found your necklace. How'd you get all the way up here?" "I got swept up and landed right here. But I did find something floating in the ocean". He held out a wooden plank that symbols written on it.

Bridgette examined it for a while and radioed to Chris, "Hey Chris we found something in the ocean, it looks like a plank with symbols on it , I'll scan a picture through"

She took a photo and scanned the image to the main database. "Good Bridge, now all we have to do is firgure out what it means. So come one home".

"We're on our way" Bridgette hung up and snuggled into Geoff's chest. "As soon as the sun goes down. I love you Geoff". He rubbed her hair, "I love you too babe".

"My ankle still hurts though!"

* * *

**DW: Okay I added in a little g/b hope you likie!**

Review and I'll give you a cyber slice of my three layer cake!

Peace and Love,

DW


	15. Trading storiesRiverbed

**DW: another heart thobbing story of Teen Agents!**

**We will go all the way! 100 reviews is what I'm aiming on!**

**Disclamer: i don't own nothing Tele toon owns all**

**

* * *

**

Courtney and Duncan woke up whe next morning to find Joe had left during the night. He left a note and a tote bad for them.

Dear Courtney and Duncan,

I found my group and left with them in the night. In return for your hospistallity I leave you with some trail mix, band aids, and bottles of water. I hope that you will be able to concieve soon and I wish you all the best.

Joe.

"Sweet Joe left food and water" Duncan took the contents out the bag and placed them in his own. He looked over at a pissed off Courtney, "I cannot believe that you could even imagine such a story as to that we were trying to get a baby!" She punched him on the arm as hard as she could.

Duncan mumbled a sarcastic, "Ow that sure hurt". Courtney pouted and then grunted in return as she grabbed her bag and left the cave. "Hey wait up!" Duncan called, "Why the rush hot stuff?" Courtney was already traveling through the forest with Duncan on her heels. "We need to reach the end of the river be night fall, and your slowing me down so hurry up".

"A little pushy today aren't we princess?" he asked smirking. Courtney huffed and contiued on, "If want to make this go faster why don't you tell me about your life. I mean I know nothing about you except you're a pervert, criminal, and pig. But I like to know more" she said smiling widely.

Duncan grimaced at the thought of his childhood, "Well I grew up in Vancover Canada, my whole family is nothing but cops. My dad, mom, uncles, aunties, and cousins, grandparents. Even my own brothers want to be cops but thats never going to be for me". Courtney watched him intently as he thought about whatever upset him about his past.

"It seemed like no one used to pay attention to me when I was little. So I did somethings to get noticed. I got suspened in preschool for stuffing all the juice boxes down the toilet with the teacher's hair wig. Then I got explosion for flooding all gym and lunch room with water in sixth grade. My father used to tell me that I would never amount to anything. My mother used to cry at night when the police brought me home usually a relative".

Courtney was very intrigued at the story, as he continued, "The reason you found me in that cell that night was because I had been accussed of thef and rape. But I didn't do it, she just came on to me some how. Her name was Penny very cute girl, nice body too" Duncan smiled remembering but then it quickly went away. "She told me how hot I was and that we should hook up that night. So we met in the back of the club were I met her that night. She was just so hot and into me I couldn't keep my hands off, it wasn't like she was trying to stop herself".

Courtney watched him intently as he told the story, it had began to rain again but as they walked they didn't look for cover. "So what happened?" she pressed on. "We had stumbled our way to the back of my car. We began to make out more than normal and was close to about actually going all the way but we heard a tap on the window. Penny got scared and said that she had warrants out on her and they she got in trouble again she would be sent to jail. So she started to scream and say to the person outside 'Help Help! he raping me!"

Duncan had stopped agaisnt a rock, his mohawk had fallen over slightly from the rain and Courtney's black suit had gotten wet and was somewhat see through but Duncan didn't notice right now. "It was one of my father's good friend on the squad, Officer Calhan. He pulled me out and pushed me agaisnt the car. He handcuffed me and said, "You'll be going away for a while on this one Dunky' Penny told him that I had attemped to rape her and that I stole all her money. She had slipped her wallet into my pants pocket sometime ago when we were making out. The bitch walked away free and I got two years in jail under my uncle's watch".

Courtney didn't know what to say his story was so sad and hurtful. Duncan had settled on a rock nearby and Courtney sat beside him. She put her arm around his, "Duncan thats so sad. I had no idea". Duncan smirked at her, "How could you have known? Well Princess enough sobbing over the past let's keep going". He grabbed her hand and helped her up. They continued on the path in silence.

"You know when I first met Malone he was a stuck up jerk who never thought of anyone but himself." Courtney began catching Duncan's attention. "I used to train with him every morning. He would kick my butt and tell me I was weak and useless on the team. But then I one day when I had trained all by mself I challenged him. I kicked his butt" she said smiling.

"Then after we were done battling. He picked me off the ground and I stared into his deep brown eyes. They held love and compassion and saftey. We just fell in love at that moment and for once we were inseparable. The day I lost him...I just felt like I lost apart of myself that day. I no longer wanted to live but deciced that Malone would want me to live so I did. I just miss him so much sometimes it hurts to much to bear. That's why I like working alone. Because when you're alone no one can hurt you" she whispered the last part and Duncan could bearly hear her.

She hoped onto a giant rock and called over for Duncan to hurry up. "Duncan! I see the end of the river!" they travled a bit farther until they came to a big log cabin. Courtney did the secret knock on the door and waited for Riverbed to answer. A Indian tribal man answered the door and smilied. "Ah AgentNighthawk you are more beautiful in person" he kissed her hand gently. "I am honored to meet you" Duncan cleared his throat and Riverbed glanced over at him. "You must be Agent Criminal it is very nice to meet you. I am Riverbed, please come in and have dinner with me and my family".

They walked into the log cabin were it was dry and warm inside. A woman was cooking in the kitchen over a large pot with a baby in the high chair. The woman looked over at the two, "Ah you must be our guest, come come your helicopter shall arrive shortly". Riverbed snuck up behind Courtney and put a hand on her shoulder, As an insticnt Courtney took his hand and flipped him over her shoulder onto the floor. She blushed when she discovered it was him, "I'm sorry Riverbed it's a natural instinct". She helped him up and brushed the dust off him.

Duncan chuckled on the side, "Nice moves princess". Riverbed laughed, "It's fine Nighthawk rest assured you have no foes lurking in here. Perhaps you and Duncan would like to change clothes. Your are all wet and if you don't mind me saying so, a uh little visable" he nodded towards her chest were her bra and panties were some what visable. She blushed and tried to cover up as much as possible. Riverbed gave her and Duncan new uniforms to wear. "The bathrooms are up the steps and to the right the two bedrooms are right next to the bathrooms".

"Thanks Riverbed" she said taking the clothes. He smiled and joined his wife in the kitchen. Duncan leaned down and whispered in Courtney's ear, "Ya know I never took you the kind to wear lacey stuff like that" he said before swiping the uniform but not before running his hand across her chest.

Courtney walked into the batroom and decided to take a shower before changing uniforms. After she finish she stepped out and dryed off with a towel. She was just about to change into her uniform when a hand clamped agaisnt her mouth.

"Don't make a sound".

* * *

**DW: alright how you like them apples! I hope you liked it just as much as I did. So review I want to see some new reviewers too come on I know you like it enough to review.**

Peace and Love,

DW


	16. Got ya!

**DW: I hope everyone had a safe Halloween. Oh you guys lust hate me for leaving you hanging on the last chapter right?**

Well no need to fret because here is the next chapter!

Disclamer: Nothing belongs to Dujour just her loving and forgiving brain

* * *

"Dont say a word" the voice was harsh and husky. Courtney could smell his stifling woodsey scent. Riverbed put a silver handed knife to her throat,

"You think you're pretty cute don't you Miss Nighthawk? Well I'm going to show you how cute you are" he growled the last part in her ear. Courtney tried to flip him over but the knife and arms kept her bound to his chest.

"Let me go you bastard!" she shrieked the knife cut deeper into her skin making a little drop of blood roll down her neck. Riverbed dragged her out of the bathroom and down the hall to a empty bedroom. There he threw her on the bed but keeping his weight down on her with is chest.

He tied her legs and arms to the bed. He took in her scent as he sniffed her down from her head to her stomach. "River honey dinners ready!" his wife called up from the kitchen. "I'll be there in a minute sweetheart!" he turned his eyes back on Courtney, he bit her neck gently and whispered in her ear, "I'll be back for dessert later".

He removed himself from her body and winked at her before closing the door and locking it from the outside. Courtney sighed in fustration as she tried to break the ropes one last time when she couldn't all she could was not think about what Riverbed might do to her.

In the kitchen Riverbed walked in and kissed his wife and the baby. Duncan was already there at the table chowing down more and more food. "Hey where's Courtney?" Riverbed glanced up and smiled at Duncan, "Courtney told me to tell you that she has a really bad headache and that she won't accompany us for dinner. She went to bed early and locked her door".

Duncan stood up and was about to head out when Riverbed jumped up knocking over the chair to grab Duncan's arm. He looked up the steps frantic, "You really shouldn't desturb her Duncan she needs rest". Duncan confused looked strangly at Riverbed but shurgged it off and sat back down. "I'll check on her later. I have some herbs that can cure that headache" Riverbed said turning back to his plate.

Duncan really couldn't put his finger on it but something was definatly wrong. He let it go for the time being.

Around the midafternoon Duncan got a call from Chris,

"Hows the cabin Dunky?" Chris asked sweetly on the other line

Duncan growled at the hideous nickname, "Don't call me that! Anyway when are we getting out of this damn forest!"

"The helicopter will be there at ten o' clock sharp so be ready. When you get back be prepared to get another assignment".

"Hey Chris where's my pay check!" The was no answer on the other line

"Hey Chris did you hear me?!" still no answer

"Chris if I don't get a answer right now the next time I see your face my fist will be connected to it."

"It's in the mail dude you'll get in a week or so". Chris hung up and Duncan disconnected. He fell back on the wall and thought he should go check on Courtney. He got up and went up the steps to the door. Inside he heard screams and growls.

"What the hell is going on in there?"

* * *

Gwen and Trent sat at the large computer screen typing information away. "Hey did you do a match up to see if that Riverbed guy is cleared out okay?" Gwen asked not looking up from her papers

"No I thought you did" Trent said glancing from the computer. "I might as well do it now, you never know". Trent typed in some key information and waited while the computer did a search. He moved over beside Gwen and snuggled into her neck. "I love the times we get to be alone together, Gwen".

She giggled, "We're alone most of the time anyway". "Yeah we are but most of the time we're so caught up in missioins and such that we haven't been able to talk or anything else". He rubbed her leg with his forefinger. She chuckled again and kissed Trent on the fore head while he massaged her legs. They were interrupted by the computer beeping loudly.

Tren moved off Gwen and came back to the computer. "It says here that Riverbed has been missing since two years with his wife." Gwen set her paper aside and moved over by Trent's side looking at the screen. "Run a scan on this fake Riverbed and see what he's about" Gwen said. "His prints ought to be in the database".

Trent typed away and the fake Riverbed's picture appeared on the screen. Trent read the small description at the bottom, "Says here that his real name is Silver wind from Colorado." Gwen's eyes grew big as she read on, "It also say here that he's been arrested four times for assualt and rape".

"Oh my God, he's a rapist" Trent exclaimed. He took out his communicator and dialed Duncan's extentions number. "Hey Duncan we got a problem".

* * *

As soon as Duncan got the news he grew furious and was slamming his body on the door. "Let me in you son of a bitch!" He stood back and did one powerful swift kick to the door and it flew open.

He saw knocked out on the bed her arms and legs restrained to the post. Riverbed was advancing toward her shirtless, Courtney's shirt was also turn off and laying on the floor.

Duncan lunged at Riverbed and body slammed him to the floor. "You bastard!" Riverbed called out as he pulled on Duncan mohawk causing him to let go. Duncan stood up, "Dude did you just pull my hair, man you fight like a girl!"

Riverbed snickered, "Yeah and punch like a bitch" he threw a swift punch at Duncan which he easily avoided and Duncan socked him in the gut hard about three times. Causing Riverbed to cough up blood a little, Duncan had him on the ground kicked him over.

"Oh I punch like a bitch, right?" He said towering over him, "Well get ready to say goodnight to this bitch right now". Duncan was about to kick again when a shot from behind him made him turn around and glared at Riverbed's wife.

From the floor River pulled Duncan down and brought his switch knife out. "Come on Katy just shoot him one time and we can bury him and the girl under the floor boards." Katy had the gun pointed at Duncan but Duncan swift kicked her making her lose balance and drop the gun.

Duncan tried to reach for it but Riverbed was holding on so he kicked him hard in the face and ran over to get the gun. But Katy already had it back in her hands. "Shoot him Katy! What are you waiting for you stupid bitch!" Riverbed called from the floor. Duncan tried to reason with her, "Katy come on babe, are you going to let him call you a bitch like that? huh? Think of what you could do if you give the gun to me".

"Don't listen Katy! Shoot him!" Katy was all confused but dropped the gun. Riverbed in hysterics cried from the floor, "You stupid whore!" Katy walked over to him and kicked in the back. "That's for beating the crap out of me!" she cried. She moved over to his stomach and kicked hard again, "And that's for being such a asshole!"

Riverbed was crying now as Katy spread his legs apart her foor aimed right in between. "And this is for calling me a bitch!" and with that kicked him square in the crotch. Duncan grimaced, "I felt that one". Katy was still screaming, "I'm not going to be you little sun dance anymore" she took off her wig and threw it in his face. Then she wiped her face clean to reveal a blonde white girl.

Duncan stood amazed, "Who are you?"

Katy smiled and flashed him her badge, "Agent Trickster, got ya!"

* * *

**DW: how was that kiddies? Thanks to anyone who reviews and not I'm going to go have breakfast for dinner**

**So watch tonights episode and I hope you enjoyed this chapie.**

Review!

Peace and Love

DW


	17. You do like her!

**Alert!!!!**

**Important Author's note!!!**

**Okay I understand that some of you couldn't figure out the last chapter so you might want to read this.**

**Katy was in disguise as Riverbed's wife she is a undercover Agent for Chris. Riverbed didn't know but he didn't rape Courtney.**

**Now Duncan finds out that Katy was working with Chris. Everything cleared up?**

**

* * *

**

Katy smiled at Duncan and flipped her badge closed. Duncan was still in shock, "So you working with us?" Katy nodded, "Yep I've been watching this Riverbed for three years pretending to be his wife. I took all the beatings and everything else he did to me". She looked at him groaning on the floor.

Katy took out her pair of handcuffes and cuffed him to the bed, "That should hold him for awhile, now lets get you friend out of here". She untied Courtney's hands and legs from the posts. Duncan swallowed she looked pale and she wasn't conscience. Katy checked her pulse, "She's just knocked out from the stress. When the helicopter get here they can take her in the enifimary at HQ".

Duncan checked his watch, "It should here in about twenty minutes let's move her down to the lower level". Duncan picked Courtney gently and carried her bridal stlye to the lower level of her house.

He laid her head on his lap as he lay up agaisnt the wall. Katy joined next to him and smiled, "You must really love her" she said. Duncan snorted, "I don't love sweetheart, she's just my partner...that's it".

Katy was taken back by this but accepted, "I wish someone would care about me like that" she whispered. "I've worked with Chris since I was twenty two years old. He asked me to do undercover work to find out what happened to the real Riverbed. Turns out that he has been lost for about three years. So I posed to be Riverbed's wife in order to find out the truth".

Duncan was amazed, "So he abused you and you just put up with it?" Duncan's dad used to hit he's mother when he was younger but he didn't anymore. Katy near tears but she wiped her face clear, "I put with all his beatings and abuse. I'm so glad that you two showed up, and that nothing happened to Courtney".

"Me too" Duncan said looking down at Courtney, "If something happened to her I would never forgive myself". Katy giggled and i a sing song voice pointed a finger a Duncan, "See you do like her!" Duncan growled and slapped Katy's finger away, "What did I tell you! I don't like her ! She's my partner and I have to protect her just like she would do for me".

Katy put her hands up in defense, "I was just kidding Dunky, it was a joke". Duncan growled, "Don't call me Dunky!" "Wow you're no fun at all Mr. Grumpy pants aren't you?" she asked him. Duncan sighed, "It's just that it's been along day. I didn't know it was this hard to be a agent". Katy laughed, "Well get used to it or quit".

It was Duncan's turn to laugh now, "Yeah right, I finally get to see the world now and kick ass all on the same day sometimes.".Courtney opened her eyes a bit and the first thing she saw was Duncan. "Duncan?" he voice was barely a whisper. Duncan smirked down at her, "Look likes sleeping beauty just woke up. Have a nice nap?"

Courtney sat up and held her head, "I don't remeber what happened to me. Where's the helicopter?" she looked at Katy, "Who is she? and where is Riverbed?" Katy shushed Courtney lightly, "All will be explained in time hon, but for now we gotta go the helicopter is waiting outside".  
They heard the loud shooshing wind and Courney held on to Duncan and Katy for support because she was a little wobbly.

DJ and Leshawna were driving the copter and waved to them from the inside. Duncan helped Katy and Courtney in and shut the door behind him. "Hey DJ whatsup man?" Duncan and DJ pounded fist together. "So whats going on at home?" he asked. DJ grimaced, "Noah found a new clue that might help us find the treasure".

Duncan sat down and kicked his feet up, "That's sweet man. For now I'm taking a few Z's wake me up will you when we get there".

* * *

**DW: Like I've told you before I'm lazy and I don't want to bore you with the whole flight home. So their back at home.**

Chris had called all the agents into the meeting room for a conference. They all sat around the table waiting for Chris to begin.

"Guys I have a big mission for all of you that could lead us to the treasure." he waited for effect. When he didn't get anything he rolled his eyes and continued. "However I want all of you to take extra courses in strength and battle simulations. You will all leave on your assignments in about a week or so".

Gwen was confused, "Wait so were all leaving? Whose going to protect the base?" Chris folded his hands and glanced at everyone, "Chef will be here and I'm bringing in reinforcements from our other bases."

"Great!" Trent cheered, "So where are we headed?"

"Well let's say you'll be going back in time. Way back in time". Leshawna put her hands on her hips, "What do you mean way back in time? How far back?" Chris chuckled, "Let's say that we've reconstructed our time simulator machine. Thanks to Keith in Cario. So I'm thinking back in the eleventh century and up".

Everyone gasped, and Chris cheered, "Yes! that's the reaction I was looking for! Finally it took something as simple as going back in time to make you guys gasp". Sadie looked worried, "Is it safe to go back that far in time? What if we get stuck!" "You won't get stuck I promise. Have I ever let you guys down?"

Everyone murmered lightly at the rememberance of the time Chris let them down. He held his hands up in the air for silence, "Okay okay I get it! But we must be careful becuase Lenard knows we got the timing simulator to work again. So in order to keep it safe it will be locked up tight in my office with high level security around it".

"This is pretty heavy dude" Geoff commented holding Bridgette's hand. She smiled at him and kissed his hand, "It will be alright Geoff, I mean we'll be together. Right Chris?" he didn't answer. "Right Chris?" He looked up and grinned at Bridgette, "Not exactly. You see when need to back in time and recover those priceless artifacts before Lenard gets to them and put them in a safe place".

Katie and Sadie held on to each other, "Katie and I have never been separated Chris! You can't do this!" Chris stood up and gathered his papers, "Oh I can Sadie but trust me you want be separated from her for a while". Chris left the room and the rest of the agents followed suit.

When Gwen got to her room she locked the door and flopped on her bed, tired from the days work. She dosed a bit but woke up around two from a knock she heard at the door. "Go away!" she mumbled. The knocking was persistant so she got up and walked to the door to unlock it. "Hey dude didn't I say get lost." when she saw who it was she gasped. They put a hand over her mouth and dragged her to her bed where they knocked her down. Gwen saw the face, "It's you!"

* * *

Chris groaned as he lay on his desk. "Bon Jour mister Chris?" he looked up and saw the lovely Jenette the maid.

"Come on in Jenette, I may have some special work for you" he said seductively. She giggled and sat on his lap, "Oh Chris why can't we see each other in the daytime?"

Chris massaged her lower back, "You know we can't have a scandal going on about the house. But I do love these late nights though". he kissed her neck and Jenette put her hand on his chest, "I do too but unfortunately not for your puposes".

Chris pulled back but before he could do anything Jenette pulled out a small pistol and shot Chris in the chest. He fell over in the chair and then to the floor. "I'm sorry mister Chris, it was just business". Jenette walked over to the painting and opened it up to reveal his safe. She put in the combination and then got through the metal by using a lazar pen to cut a small opening up.

She took out the time simulator and then dialed her boss. "Lenard I got the time simulator and Chris is down. I'm coming back now".

* * *

**DW: Alright rocky beginning but I hope you like it and I think that this is the chapter that will get me to a 100 reviews!!!**

Noah: Hey if you get a hundred review will update on Sky High?

DW: Yes Yes I will!

Duncan: Great I can't wait to see Courtney's nasty thoughts

Courtney: Please don't make me into a nasty girl DW. I'm innocent

DW: Yeah that's what they all say.

Geoff: Come one guys we want a party! Booyah a hundred reviews!!!! Let's go baby!!

DW: review and if we get to a hundred I'll give you a double update on this story and on Sky High. Come on my peoples you've brought me this far. You know I love you guys so make this happen. Woah I'm getting way to happy about this.

Peace and Love,

DW


	18. Who died and made you Chris?

**DW: You guys are so sweet. My reviewers here is to the people who reviewed tonight while I'm writing this on Nov. 10 and 11**

**Mysiggy**

**ilikecheese123**

**cornjicounrty97**

**The space cowboy XD**

**sk8tinpiro21**

**True JacksonVP**

**boscogirl**

**shadowcatbrat918**

**Edwardcullenrocksmysocks**

**These are my lovely people who reviewed on the last chapter, I appricated guys!! so I kept half the promise I did update on Sky High and now I'm giving you another chapter of Teen Agents!**

**Disclamer: Hey smexy! I dont own any thing owned by Teletoon.**

**

* * *

**

**"**I can't believe it! Jenette you actually tricked Chris McClean himself" Lenard said admiring the time simulator. "Everyone gather around!" he called. His agents all stopped their duties at once and came in a circle around Lenard's chair.

"Look at this! Owen can you tell me what this is?" Owen took it and sniffed the simulator and then licked it. "Hmmm it tastes like metal and wires. I don't think it's ediable". He handed it back to Lenard. Lenard laughed, "Owen my boy you definately cannot eat this. For this is the key to some of the worlds greatest treasure."

Agent Raven (Heather) asked, "How are we supposed to get these treasures huh? I do we know where to look?" " Be patient my Heather, I will give you the location and background information to tell you where to get it and hide it. Be careful because you know that Chris's little book worm Noah will have all the same information, maybe more".

Cody (Agent The Man) chuckled, "Oh don't worry Lenard they won't trace our tracks for took another puff of his pipe and exhaled out, "I know they won't Cody but I'm counting on you I'm going to send each of you to different place in time with a note but tear up that note because those pesky C.I.A agents will hunt you down like dogs".

He stood up from his chair and walked across the room to a cage, "Hello, my friend I hope you're ready for a trip".

* * *

"Trent!" Gwen screamed! as he removed his hand from her mouth she smacked his arm. "You scared the death out of me! Whats your problem?" she asked sternly. "I heard someone coming up the steps to Chris's office". Gwen rolled her eyes, "Trent you're so paranoid, I'm sure it's just Jenette".

Trent shook his head and sat up on the bed, "I don't think so but I'm going to go check it out myself." He rose from the bed and walked towards the door looking back at Gwen. "You in?" he asked. Gwen sighed but got up and followed Trent down the hall and up the steps to his office. THe door was wide open and Trent pushed it slightly.

"Chris? You in here man?" Gwen walked behind the desk and screamed, "Oh my God Trent! Chris is dead!" Trent ran over and saw Chris's body laying on the ground. He checked his pulse and then for a heartbeat, "No he's not dead, probably just faded out from the lose of blood". Gwen leaned down to Chris's face to see if she could feel him breathing.

Out of no where Chirs jumped on Gwen groaning. Gwen screamed as loud as possible waking up the entire house. "Trent get him off me!" she cried. All the agents and Chef came rushing into the room. Sadie saw the blood on the floor and Chris, she squealed "Chris is dead!" Courtney pushed her way through Katie and Sadie and looked at Chris.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to Chris and kicked him in the stomach. Everyone gasped, Katie was crying in agony at Courtney, "Courtney whats wrong with you? You shouldn't go around kicking a dead man!" "He's not dead" she said and kicked him once more. Chris's eyes flew open and he groaned.

"Chef!" Courtney called, "Get Chris to the hospitol ward". Chef grunted and picked up chris and carried him to the hospitol ward. Bridgette was the one who noticed the open Safe and rushed over to it. "Oh my Gosh guys the time simulator is missing". "What!" they all rushed over and being a expert Katy pushed past everyone to inspect.

"Hey how come you get to be the one to inspect?" Gwen called over DJ's shoulder. Katy rolled her eyes,"I'm an expert at these kinds of thing Greta. I was doing this when you were still training". Gwen growled, "My name is Gwen, Katy. We are all experts here because we are all agents" Gwen was getting upset with the older agent.

Katy shushed Gwen again, "It looks like someone used a lazar pen to cut open the metal and then reached in without any gloves on. She left a little gift for us to". Leshawna was standing near Katy and looked in, "Where? I don't see anything?" "Ofcourse you don't" Katy said rolling her eyes, "You're untrained compared to me". "Say what now! Oh I got your experiance" Leshawna was about to pounce on Katy but DJ held back her arms from getting to Katy.

"How unprofessional" Katy stated before continuing, "The little gift is a small piece of hair that belongs to a woman" she used a pair of tweazars to pick it up and handed it to Noah. "Run that will you for me Shortie?" "Oh great I have a nice name" Noah said sarcasticly. Katy glared at him and then looked at the others, "Well you guys get back to bed because we do have a hard day of training in the morning. I also need two of you to go steal back our simulator".

Courtney huffed, "Wait a minute who died and made you Chris? Whenever Chris is gone I'm left in charge of Chef is!" Katy smiled grimly at Courtney, "Just how old are Courtney?" "I'm eighteen why?" "Your too young to run a whole agency. So I'm electing myself as leader". Duncan scoffed, "Just how old are you miss lady?"

"I'm twenty six. Now no more questions just get back to bed". They all glared at her before leaving back to their rooms. Courtney pulled Duncan over to a corner. "Not exactly my kind of place to make out princess but it'll do" Duncan said smirking at her. Courtney frowned, "Sorry to disappoint but I dragged you over here to thank you. For saving my life". Duncan's smirk went away and he avoided her eyes, "I don't no what you're talking about Courtney. Katy saved you".

Courtney was confused for a moment, "No you did. You broke down the door and untied me and then fought off Riverbed for me. Then you were sweet enough to carry me downstairs and then laided me down in your lap". Duncan turned on her his eyes no longer the pretty icy blue but now cold and hard. "I didn't do it so just drop it alright". He left her standing there and slammed the door to his room.

Courtney sighed and decided to head down to the treasure room. She took the elevator down and accesed the code to open the big gaurded room. The room was filled with priceless articfacts and treasures the world ever known. She stood in front of the gold staff of one of the greatest rulers in history from Ghana. She held it in her hands for awhile and she turned it around.

"I wish things could go back to what they were" she whispered. Then she felt like she was being watched and she turned around fast.

No one was there. "Maybe its my nerves" she thought. She put the staff down and travled back up to the kitchen fro a snack. She opened the fridge and dug out a apple and when she closed the fridge she saw a tall figure standing in the darkness. They had deep golden brown eyes and they peered into her soul.

The apple hit the floor with a drop and so did her mouth. There was only one person who had eyes like that. "Nice to see you again Courtney. It's been a while".

The only word she could utter was the name.

"Malone"

* * *

**DW: How you like them apples?**

Gwen: I wouldn't because she dropped it on the floor so it probably has dirt on it

Owen: Oh Gwen a little dirt never hurt anyone. It's still ediable

Lindsey: only to you omar

Duncan: I gotta admit that you amazed me in this chapter

DW: why thank you Dunky

Duncan: What have a told you about that damn nickname?

DW: I'm sorry Duncan but to make it up do want to do the closing?

Duncan: sure. DW would like to thank the following sponsers who reviewed last chapter, and is pleased to announce she will be dedicating a chapter to a reviewer who she feels would deserve it. Don't worry everyone will get their spot light.

But here are the people who reviewed on the dumb little story.

**Mysiggy**

**ilikecheese123**

**cornjicounrty97**

**The space cowboy XD**

**sk8tinpiro21**

**True JacksonVP**

**boscogirl**

**shadowcatbrat918**

**Edwardcullenrocksmysocks**

**Dw: you guys are wonderful and I will see you next time. Hey enjoy tomorrows episode. Did anyone noticed Beth kissed Harold? anyway review guys and peace out! oh and thanks to all our troops in Iraq and anyone else who served our country you rock!**

**Peace and Love,**

**DW**


	19. He's baaaaack!

**DW: Yeah a hundred reviews on Sky High!! woop woop!! alright I'm stoked now you now how this goes I write and you read and review.**

**Disclamer: I dont own none of the TDI characters**

Courtney screamed but Malone rushed over and put his large hand over her mouth. "Shh Courtney do you want to wake up the whole house?" He turned the kitchen light on and took a hand away from her mouth. He smiled down at her, "You haven't changed a bit Courteny. Did you miss me?"

Courtney punched him in the arm, "Did I miss you of course I missed you. You idoit!" Courtney was still confused on how he could be standing right in front of her. "Malone is that really you? I'm must be halluncianting" she said putting her hand on her head. Malone laughed and shook his head, he moved swiftly to courtney's side.

He put his hand on her chin and lifted her face to look into his eyes, "Courtney my darling it's really me". She looked into those deep hazel like eyes, "How? You were slaughtered by Lenard". Malone sighed, "I was still hanging onto life somehow. At least by a hair and of all people Lenard saved me". Courtney sputtered, "I saw you get killed!"

Malone hugged her and brought her close to his chest, "My sweet Mocha, what have I told you before? Never trust your eyes". He smiled at her and was about to say something when they heard someone clear their throat in the back. They both jumped and turned around startled by Chef and Chris.

Chris had his shirt off and was bandaged up around his chest. "Chef is this the drugs taken over or do I see Malone? With Courtney?" Chef went over and punched Malone in the arm. "Yep I think it's him" he said. Chris smiled and wobbled over, "Malone dude! How did you survive?" Malone smiled and shook Chris's hand.

"It's a long story. So why don't we get started" he suggested and lead Chris out the room to his study. Courtney sighed and leaned on the counter. Chef grunted as he walked by her. "What?" she asked. "i know what you're thinking Courtney. Now that Malone is back you two can be happy again right?"

"Right." it took her a while to say it. Chef snickered, "If that was your real answer you'd answer more quiclky. I know what's stopping you from answering so quickly too". Chef began to get out dinner on the large table. Courtney followed him around her hands on hip, "Oh yeah than what is it?" she asked picking up a stack of plates to set out.

Chef chuckled, "Duncan". Courtney gasped and dropped the plates on the floor.

* * *

When the dinner bell rang everyone crowed downstairs to hit the table for din din first. "Wow breakfast for dinner? That's new Chef" Gwen called as she sat down with Trent at her right. "Breakfast for dinner really sitmulates the brain cells" Noah commented sarcasticlly. "Pass the scrambled eggs will ya?" Noah asked Katie down at the other end. She giggled and passed the eggs to Sadie who was closer to Noah. "Aww Katie he talked to me. I told he was totally into me!" Noah rolled his eyes and poured some eggs. "Two idiots" he mumbled.

"So what are we going to do today?" Gwen asked. Trent put nine waffles on his plate, "I think it's best if we send someone to get the time simulator and the rest of us can train and study up on our history". Duncan snorted, "Oh that sounds like loads of fun! Elvis but can't the brainy act over there just make another one? I mean we do have a week to get it complete".

"Noah can you make another if you had the blue prints?" Leshawna asked. Noah had ignored Duncan's comment and answered Leshawna, "I probably can if I had the scamatics and if I had enough time before next week". "Speaking of which" Leshawna said, "Chris never did tell us where we would be going".

At that moment Chris came out of the elevator with Malone and sat at the head of the table. Malone sat next to Courtney who had been unusually quiet. Everyone gasped and bits of egg fell out Noah's mouth. "It can't be" murmmered Gwen. "No way dude" Geoff said. Duncan was the only one who didn't seem inpressed and didn't know what was going on.

Then Malone kissed Courtney's cheek and Duncan caught on. He fell back in his chair. Courtney got up quick in concern, "Oh my Duncan are you okay?" She heard him grunt a response and get up. "Yeah I'm fine he mumbled, then he got up and started to walk towards the training room. Chris looked back at Duncan, "Hey where are you going? I was about to announce where you guys are going to be put back in time".

"Just going to kill something for a while" he said walking off alone. Down in the training he could be alone for a while and hit something. The punching bag was the best thing instead of Malone's face. "It's not fair!" he grumbled as he punched the bag repeatedly. "He was supposed to dead! but no he shows up outta of no where".

He got more upset with the punching bag so instead he decided to punch the walls leaving his blood marks on them. He almost punched Gwen but she moved her head out of the way. "So you run out of spray paint and you decide to decorate the walls in your blood. very creative" she said. "What do you want Gwen?"

She shrugged and sat on the mat, "I just came to check on you. You know you seemed pretty peeved about you know Malone coming back and all". He sighed and sat next to her, "I just don't know why I got so worked up. Probably because he was supposed to be dead and he's not". He sat next to Gwen on the mat.

"Well maybe it's because you have feelings for Courtney and you jealousy that her old love has come back? Am I warm?" she asked smiling. Duncan grunted, "not even luke warm. Look I don't have feelings for that girl alright Gwen!" he collasped on the mat and closed his eyes. "I just need sometime to think".

He heard Gwen get up and say, "You know her birthday is tomorrow and she really likes going out to carnivals". "So?"

"So...there just happens to be a massive carnival that will be in town tomorrow for one day only. You might wanna ask her before Malone does". Gwen started to walk towards the exit, "Hey Duncan?"

He opened one bright teal eye at her, "Yeah?"

"Don't let Malone win" she said and walked out. Duncan closed his eye back and thought about a way to persuade the uptight Princess to go out on a date with the hot orge.

* * *

"Yes thank you Malone, it's sweet" Courtney said as was trying to edge into her room. "But I think I'd rather stay home for my birthday." Malone's eyes sorta turned down as he said, "Oh...that's okay then. We can always spend the time catching up". Courtney was almost about to close the door, "Yeah we can...well good night".

"Yes good night my Mocha. Pleasant dreams". Courtney closed and locked the door, "Hmm this really has been a weird day" she said walking over to her big open window balcony. The night air was warm agaisnt her skin and the wind blew her hair across her face. She sighed heavenily and looked up at the stars and the moon.

"Enjoying the view princess?" a filmilar voice asked from the side of her. Courtney really didn't want to turn and look at that orge but she did. "I was Duncan until it was ruined by a umtamely beast like you" she said harsly. Duncan jumped over from his balcony to hers and smirked in her face.

"Sorry princess that I ruined you star gazing but it really is much more romantic from the view of a ferrris wheel". "Duncan what are talking about?" Duncan leaned agaisnt the banister next to her and looked at the sky. "A little birdie told me that it was you birthday tomorrow and that you like carnivals".

"Really well who told you that?" she asked leaning closer to him. "Can't tell you princess but I come to tell you that you're going to that carnival with me and some of the other agents". He sat back and waited for her blow up. "3...2..1"

Courtney's face had turned red which made her freckles stand out more, "You insensitve pig! You can't just command a person to go out with you! I have morals to you know. What makes you think that I'll actually go out with you?" Duncan just waited until her rant was complete it took about three mintues but after she stopped she sat down and blew her bang away from her face.

Duncan was picking his nails with his pocket knife when he glanced up at her, "Are you done princess?" he said smirking. She nodded. "Good because you're still going, unless you die or something. But if you don't then we're still going so pick something sexy to wear okay?" he kissed her cheek and hopped back over to his balcony.

"Nasty thoughts princess" Duncan winked at her before closing the door behind him. Courtney touched her cheek and went back inside her bedroom and flopped down on the bed. She grabbed her pillow and pulled it close. "This might be the dumbest idea to follow Courtney" she said to herself, "But as the saying goes follow the orge and not your mind". Then she fell into a unrestless sleep.

Malone sat on his bed and stared at the picture of he and Courtney. "Don't worry darling because soon I'll take you away from this place and that brute Duncan and to somewhere where you can be happy. With me. Forever". He set the picture down on the side table. "Till death do us part my Courtney" he said before kissing her picture good night.

* * *

**DW: I really don't this was my greatest work but hey it lives right?**

**Noah: about as long as your gold fish**

**DW: Hey it not my fault they all die within a week or so**

**Bridgette: You animal killer. I should report you to the...**

**DW: yeah exactly Bridge. Hey DJ you mind doing the honors for this chapter?**

**DJ: sure DW. This chapter is dedicated to along time reviewer....**

**DW  
DW  
DW  
DW  
DW  
DW  
DW.....**

EdwardCullenRocksMySoxs!!! Edward you are ONE of my favorite reviewers and this was a shout out to you hon.!! Thanks for your reviews!

DW: Now I don't want the rest of you to get mad at me because you didn't get picked for this chapter but I value all you reviews and thank you so much. Hey if you wanna find out what happens next in the story and who will be the next spotlight reviewer keep tuning in kidies!!"

I will return....later. Review and tell me want you think I want to hear from you. No flames please guys if you have something to tell me pm me. Well I think I've jabbered enough so peace out my homies!

P.S Go see New Moon people!!! Sorry for any edward fans but I'm all Team Jacob!!!!

Peace and Love

DW


	20. Being civil

**DW: Guys school has been kicking my butt and so sorry I haven't updated. It seemed like when Duncan and Courtney broke up on the show everyone started writing a D/c story. amazing...well here I go**

Disclamer: I don't own anything I shouldn't have already.

**

* * *

**

Courtney woke the next morning to the sun streaming down on her face she squinted her eyes and rolled over into the pillow. Her phone started to ring as she rolled over to answer. It was her charming parents and she used the word very lightly.

_"Courtney! Darling it's mommy!" _her mother's high voice came loudly through the phone.

"Mom do you have to speak so loudly? The phone's right in my ear."

"Sorry dear it's just that I haven't spoken to you in a while and I just wanted to call and say happy birthday!"

Courtney laughed her mother was always so hyperactive. "Yeah mom, I got a huge birthday surprise yesterday, you wouldn't believe".

She could hear her mother put down whatever she was doing and sit down, "Tell me everything hon."

"OKay so you remember Malone right?" "That good looking boy who died a few years back? Oh he was good looking".

Courtney laughed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah well anyway it turns out he wasn't really dead and he showed up last night out of no where. Now some other guy named Duncan wants to take me out to a carnival and something strange is going on here". "Well Court Court I don't knwo what to tell you but I say that you should move on from Malone. I never liked that guy anyway. What about this Duncan guy?"

"Duncan is real bad boy, he's practically the polar opposite of me and he is the most perverted pig I have ever met. Theres nothing there to see about him". "Well Courtney why don't you give him a chance, you might grown to like the boy. I gotta go Tyra's on. Catch you later pumpkin".

Courtney hung up from her mother and went into her closet to find something to wear today. She picked out her typical outfit-a polo shirt with capri pants and her wedge shoes.

Courtney walked out of her room and almost bumped into Gwen and Bridgette. "Hey girls what are doing in front of my door?" she asked. They looked at each other and smiled, "We came to give you a few tips on your date tonight" Bridgette pushed Courtney back into her room. "What are you too talking about I not trying to impress anyone special".

Gwen rolled her eyes "well sure you're not but a little fashion in your style couldn't help". Courtney glared at the goth at her lack of fashion sense. "Gwen I don't think that this is your department" she said lightly. gwen snorted and went into Courtney's closet and came back with Bridgette and handed her some of the very skanky clothes Courtney hid in her closet.

"Guys the reason I put them in the back of my closet was that I didn't want to wear them. Their to revealing". Bridgette laughed, "Courtney that's what you said about teletubbies. Now come on trust me it'll look super cute on you". Courtney looked at the clothes and them back at the girls she suddenly darted for the door.

"Oh no you don't! Gwen lock the door" Bridgette tackled Courtney towards the ground and Gwen locked the door. They dragged Courtney to her bed and ripped her shirt off. "Guys this is harassment!" she shrieked. "Help! I'm being harassed!" she cried. Bridgette pinned her arms down while Gwen pulled something from the bag she brought in.

"Woah what is that? Gwen don't you dare!" Gwen smirked and pulled out the duck tape for effect and taped Courtney mouth. "Now just shut up for a while. Bridgette is going to do your hair and we have got to do something with your face". Bridgette smiled at Gwen and they dragged out their supplies. "Let the torture begin".

* * *

Trent, Geoff, and Duncan were waiting in the front lobby for the girls. Duncan was tossing his knife in the table and taking it out and doing it all over again. Trent and Geoff just stared at him. Duncan looked up after a while, "What?" he asked dully.

Trent pushed Geoff aside and smiled at Duncan, "So..uh, dude what are you going to say to Courtney tonight?" "Uh nothing I usually don't tell her". Geoff went beside Duncan, "Thats what we kinda hoped to talk to you tonight about. You see if you want to win Courtney's heart you have to be more...whats the word I'm looking for?"

"Softer?" "Yeah that's it softer. Be gentle with her, don't make a whole bunch of rude comment tonight." Geoff said. Trent nodded in agreement, "Yeah instead of saying how hot she is why don't you tell her she's beautiful or pretty. You want her to like you right?"

"I don't really care" Duncan said but his eyes had diverted from Trent's and Geoff's. "Aww dude I think you do and I also think that you want to kiss her. Am I wrong or right?" Geoff smiled triumfantly. Duncan sighed, "Yeah a little okay. I don't know what makes me so attracted to her. Maybe it's those big eyes. Or the way she scrunches up her nose when she gets angry. The girl is pretty tough for a chick and feisty too. I love fiesty".

Trent padded his friends back, "I hear you man. You gotta let Courtney get her gaurd down and then go in for the kill. She won't be able to say no to you". "Plus I hear Bridgette and Gwen gave her a smokin hot make over" Geoff came on the opposite side of Duncan. "So when you're up in that ferris wheel put your arm around her gently and give a compliment. Then let the feelings take over".

Duncan looked between Trent and Geoff and pushed both of them to the ground. "I don't need a 101 session on how to win a girls heart alright. Their all the same so I bet you that I will have Courtney eating out my hands by tonight". Duncan started to walk towards the elevator but the sight of something made him stop.

Bridgette and Gwen were coming down the steps but Gwen turned back around to pull something from behind the shadows. "Oh come on Courtney you look great" she pulled her into the light and the sight of her made Duncan stop breathing.

Courtney had on a green mini pleaded skirt with a pretty ruffled pink top. She also had on makeup for the first time and her hair had been swept up to a pretty messy bun uptop. Bridgette walked over to Geoff, "Doesn't she look hot?" she asked him. Geoff grinned, "Yeah she really does, are you sure that's the right Courtney?"

Gwen walked into Trent's arms and smiled, "Yep that's her. She struggled a bit but after we used a whole roll of duck tape she calmed down'". Gwen turned to Duncan and smirked, "So what do think?" Duncan didn't reply because his mouth was just hanging wide open. Courtney walked carefully over to him and smirked.

She used her perfectly manicured hand to close Duncan's mouth, "You shouldn't hang your mouth open like that, you might get a fly caught in it". Duncan could finally respond, "Wow! You look amazing!" He pulled her waist into his and growled seductivley at her. "Who knew the uptight princess would have such revealing clothes hidden in her closet. Naughty".

She turned her nose up and stepped down hard on his foot with her plaid pink and green flats. Duncan yelped from pain and hung on to his foot, "Princess could we at least be civil toward one another for tonight?" "Of course we can but you can't be perveted for the whole night. Deal?" Duncan shook her hand, "Deal. Now get ready for the best birthday you ever had princess".

* * *

**DW: You guys must have thought I was dead or something but I'm not! The chapters may start to come a little slow but I will try and update as much as I can.**

Guys root for my high school because we're going all the way to state game on friday!! Go warriors!!

This chapter was dedicated to.......

sk8inpiro21!!!!- You are truly One of my most awesome reviewers and I just want to thank you so much for sticking with me!

Peace and Love

DW


	21. A fun night out right? Wrong!

**DW: So Beth and Duncan tied! And we get to pick the winner!!! How cool, i don't know about you guys but I voted for Duncan and if you love him as much as I do. You must vote everyday until the episode!! Anyway on with the story.**

Disclamer: I don't own diddly squat

**

* * *

**

"That's what you get for eating four chili dogs before going on a ride called the Tilt Ta World" Gwen said as she patted Trent on the back as she was holding his head as he hurled. Trent came up from the trash can and wiped his mouth, "Yeah next time I'll listen to you. I'm go to the bathroom and clean my mouth out". He headed for the bathrooms but Gwen yelled back to him to catch.

She threw a bottle of Listerine to him, "I thought someone was going to need it!" she yelled to him and wondered over to the concession stand. "Two churros please" (**A/N I love churros they are the best snack in the world anyways) **the cashier took her two dollars and went to them. Gwen drumped her fingers on the table while she waited. A big guy with a baseball cap came up and sat next to her. "I'll have two of everything on the menu please" he said.

Gwen raised her eyebrows up in astonishment. "That's a lot of food for one person" she commented. The big guy didn't look up at her but laughed and rubbed his stomach, "Oh yeah I packing up for a while". This guy was oddly filimar to Gwen so she tried to keep him talking. "You come to the fairs to eat I bet huh?"

The guy gave her a smile from under his hat, "Not that much because of my job. That's why I up here right now". Gwen raised an eyebrow and scooted closer to him. "What kind of work do you do?" The guy started to get nervous she could tell by the way he was sweating, "i really aren't supposed to say."

"Oh come on! Look I'll tell you what I do. I work at Hooters". The guy looked at her chest real fast and chuckled, "I seriously doubt that. But let's say I have an eye for special ancient artifact". He pulled his sleeves up when the cashier put the food in front of him and all of Gwen's assumptions were proven. The tattoo said it all.

She grabbed the hat from his head and said, "Got ya Owen!" Owen looked at her and made a run for it. Gwen was surprised that someone his size could run so fast. She started to chase after him, "Katy! There is a Lenard agent here and I'm chasing Owen now! Radio the other and scan the area for anymore".

"I'm on it!"

* * *

Trent washed his mouth for the ninth time before checking his teeth in the mirror. He went outside to look for Gwen but he couldn't find her. "Oh excuse me sir" a ditz blonde had bumped into him. She was carrying a bag and had dropped it while bumping into Trent. "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have been standing in the aisle like that".

He picked her bag up but the contents had spilled out. He saw what she was carrying and picked it up in disbeilf. "The time simulator" he whispered and then stared back at the blonde. "Lindsey?" Lindsey didn't know what to do but that was all solved when someone hit him over the head with a beer bottle.

"Lindsey you idiot. Get the simulator" Heather yelled at her. Lindsey scooped up the simulator and ran with Heather. Trent shook off the glass piece when Katy's call came in. "Trent there are L.A agents about keep a wary eye on the look out . Gwen is already persuing Owen".

"I just had a little run in with agent Blondie and agent Queen Bee. They have the simulator and is running towards the house of mirrors. Bridgette and Geoff are in there so they can get them before I can". Trent got up and chased after them radioing Geoff and Bridgette.

* * *

"Okay dude we'll be on the look out" Geoff said to Trent from the communicator. "Should we notify Duncan and Courtney?" Bridgette asked. Trent didn't respond for a moment, "No this is their night only notify if the simulator is near".

"Alright dude I check up on..." the communicator went flying out of his hands with a defcon lazer and chrased into the mirror. "You won't be needing that anymore because you won't be making it out of here alive". Bridgette looked around and pulled her gun out, "Whose there show your face!"

Geoff pulled his out as well, "Come don't be such a bitch come out and fight!" The voice just laughed and all they saw was the end of the coat tail flying the other way deeper into the house of mirrors. Bridgette followed the voice going the right way and Geoff took the left. "Run Bridgette run!"

She came to the end of the hall and saw who it was. "You! I knew it was you all along. Working for Lenard huh." "You don't know anything Miss Bridgette I suggest you just let the drop happen. The L.A agents are going to repair the simulator at the clown booth so they can use it". They pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

Bridgette wasn't at all intmidated, "So why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need you to know but by the time you come to you won't remember"

Geoff had gotten lost but his heart stopped when he heard a gun shot and then Bridgette cry out in pain.

* * *

"I have to say Duncan this was the best birthday I've had since...in forever" Courtney was now holding a stuffed giraffe in her hands. Duncan had won her by winning a knife throwing game. "No problem princess, glad you're finally taking the pole out your ass".

She pushed him playfully and he pulled her to the ferris wheel. "Wait here a sec" he said before going up to the operator. Courtney smiled she really was having a fun time. "Hey sexy!" she felt a hand on her back. She turned around to smack the man who had dared speak to her that way. The man was obivoulsy drunk, his eyes were sunken in and were blood shot.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked. The man breathed on her and she almost threw up. "You wanna go somewhere fun and take those clothes off?" he asked. He slapped her butt and Courtney was about to drop kick him. When someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. "What?" he asked irratated.

Duncan punched him square in the face and kicked him for extra measure. "Come on princess your ride awaits" he said pulling her towards him. Courtney went back and kicked him once more. "Jerk!"

Duncan helped Courtney into to the seat and whistled at the guy to begin. "How come no one else is getting on?" she asked once they were half way around. Duncan smirked, "I rented out the ferris wheel for one ride". Courtney smiled and kissed him on the mouth. She pulled back fast once she realized what she did.

She blushed and turned away. "Thank you Duncan, you showed me that you don't have to be a perverted pig all the time and a smart ass. Taking care of that guy back there was amazing". Duncan put her arm around her and pulled her close. "Any time princess. No one gropes my girls butt". "Uh were having a moment here don't ruin it". Duncan leaned in to her, "Then let's continue this moment right now".

Courtney crushed her lips into his waiting ones. Duncan put his hand on her waist and Courtney's explored his broad chest. Duncan's tongue was licking her bottom lip begging for entrance. She opened hers bigger and allowed entrance. They were having a wonderful make out session until they had to pull apart to breath.

Duncan attacked her neck with kisses and nipped it lightly. Courtney giggled and just happened to look over the railing and saw the operator being stabbed and saw Cody take over the controls. He made eye contact with Courtney and smirked. Then pointed a gun up at the seat.

"Duncan look out!"

* * *

**DW: Dramtic or what? Well I hope you like it and I'm headed for bed. I get out of school at 11 tomorow and our team is going to state tomorrow. See you guys later!!**

Peace and Love and don't forget to vote! Go on Total drama action website to vote!

DW


	22. Funtime at the carnival!

**DW: Okay so my exams are next week but you guys don't wanna hear about that you wanna new chapter don't you?**

**Of course you do and I wanna write one so here it goes!**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything related to Teletoon**

**

* * *

**

Courtney pushed Duncan over in the seat and the bullet grazed the top of his green mohawk. Courtney took out her service pistol and shoot down towards the operating booth. "Duncan we have to jump down into the booth and get Cody!" Courtney stood up and tried to balance herself by placing a hand on the top of the booth.

"How are you going to jump onto the booth we are half way around the wheel!" Duncan shouted at her. "I'll have to try!" she jumped off the that booth landed heavily on the next booth. The wind was blowing all in her face but she managed to grab onto the bar again and jump onto the next booth which was closer to the operating booth.

"I'm right behind you princess!" Duncan yelled at her from the booth above her. Courtney was about to jump right to the ground and when she did she responed back to him, "Don't call me princess!" She landed on her feet to the ground and proceeded to approach the operating booth. She pointed her service pistol at Cody.

Cody smirked at her, "Well if it isn't agent Nighthawk. Enjoying your little date, I'm so sorry I ruined your make out session with danger boy up there". Courtney ran to tackle him but Cody took off through the crowd. Back on the ferris wheel one the screws started to come unloose and the booth was beginning to rock back and forth.

A little girl with her brother was in the rocking booth which were two booth from the one Duncan was on. Courtney from the ground could see that it was going to come crashing down and possibly kill the children, but she had to keep following Cody. Courtney couldn't decide whether to keep following Cody. Duncan saw her looking back and forth, "Go on Court! I got this". She smiled at him and pushed people aside to chase after him.

The booth's screw fell to the ground and the railing started to slide out. The little girl cried out and grabbed onto her brother. Duncan hopped onto the next roof of the booth and waited until the wheel had come all the way around to reach the next booth. By this time the railing was half out and was about to slide right off releasing the kids onto the ground.

Duncan took a breath and jumped into the air to reach the next booth but he missed and when he did he grabbed the loose bar and it came all the way out. Leaving the kids without anything holding them back.

* * *

Bridgette lay on the ground in a state of shock. she couldn't move, she couldn't call out but she was sure Geoff heard her scream from when the bullet hit her.

She heard foot steps approaching her and thank fully it was Geoff. "Aw man Bridge!" he wailed and dropped down next to her. He picked her up gently bridal style and the blood from her body was stained on his shirt now. "Don't you worry Bridge, I'll get us outta here and back home safely."

She groaned in pain and closed her eyes slighlty. Geoff manuvered his way out of the house of mirrors outside to the carnival. He started to knock people out of his way to try and make it back to his truck they all rode in. "Move! People I need to get my girlfriend to a hospitol!" He knocked into a old man with his wife. "Watch it gramps!"

The old man pushed his glasses back to his nose, "Sonny I can save your girlfriend if you were a little kinder. I was a doctor for over thirty years". Geoff grinned, "Look sorry about that gramps, you know I was just worried. Look I'm a secret agent and I'll make sure you get compensated for you troubles".

The man shook his head, "I don't take money from a teenager no matter how high you are". Geoff was confused, "Sir I'm not high, is this about me being a agent?" The man laughed, "Son why don't you do something realistic with your life?" Geoff decided to let it go for now, "Right well my girlfriend is sort of dying so if you don't mind get to the doctor stuff!"

He kneeled down next to Bridgette, "Teens getting high these days, no respect to their elders" the man mumbled.

Trent had now caught up with Gwen and they were both chasing Owen, Lindsey, and Heather. The two girl agents ducked into a fun bouncy house but Owen kept running. "go after Owen!" Gwen yelled to Trent. He nodded and tore through the crowd after Owen. Gwen entered the fun bouncy house.

"Look girls" she started, "Just give me the time simulator and we can all go home, how about that?" she bounced over to them ducking the children who were in there already. Heather smirked and grabbed a child from the corner she placed her gun to his head. "Gwenie dear I suggest you don't make any sudden movements or I kill the kid".

Gwen was surprisingly shocked, "Heather I knew you were a bitch but really killing a innocent child? That's low even for you". She started to walk slowly towards her. Heather grabbed the boy tighter, "I'm not kidding Gwen, back off!" The kid was crying now and had wet his pants. Heather glanced down at him, "Whats your name kid?"

Through his tears he said, "Timmy". Lindsey bounced over to him and gave him a hug, "Hi I'm Lindsey! Don't worry Timmy Heather's not going to shoot you! The gun is filled with blanks just to scare Greta". Heather smacked Lindsey full in the face, "You idoit! Now Gwen knows the gun is empty!" she released the child who ran out crying.

Gwen smirked and pulled her service pistol out, "You gun maybe empty but mine isn't. Give me the device". Heather took it from Lindsey and glared at Gwen, "No". Gwen shrugged, "Your choice, the cops that are already here are coming soon and you will be charged with a number of things including harming a child".

Gwen took another step, "It's either me or the big police man who is running towards us now. Last chance hand me the simulator". Heather groaned and glanced out the side of the bouncy house and saw that the police man was right outside the house. She grinned and said fast, "Here think fast Gwen!" she threw the simulator to Gwen.

As soon as it landed in her hand Heather swift kicked Gwen in the mouth but she hung on to the device. "Whats going on in here?" the cop asked from the entrance. Heather and Lindsey pushed past him and ran out and vanished among the people in the crowd. The officer bounced over to Gwen to make sure she was alright. He picked up her gun from the floor and helped her up.

"Should I be arresting you for having a firearm?" he asked her. Gwen wiped the blood from her lip with her hand and showed him her badge. "Secret agent Midnight blue, sorry for the damage". The officer smiled and handed her a napkin, "It's fine I'm sure they have insurance. Now who was that that just ran out of here?"

"Just a couple of thiefs but I got what I wanted anyway" she gave him a bloody smile as she held up the simulator.

* * *

Duncan grabbed the two kids from the seat and they clung to his upper body. "Don't worry guys I'll get you down safely" he smiled down at the girl. She started to scream, "Don't look at me like that you pervert!" Duncan help them both closely and tied his belt over the wire and slid down with one hand on the belt and the other on the kids.

They crashed into the ground but none were hurt. "you see that wouldn't have happened if you would have just stayed still" Duncan said to the little girl who was examing her body for scrapes. She turned angrily on him and yelled, "I'm not going to be still while you're trying to touch my chest you pervert!"

"you were struggling so much there was no way I could avoid it!" he yelled back. The little girl stood, "See you are a pervert!"

"Im not a pervert!"

the girl picked up her brother and marched away. Duncan sighed, "So much for playing the nice boy role". His communicato went off and her took it out from his pocket to anwser Gwen's call.

"Duncan we got the simulator and Bridgette's been shot"

Duncan chuckled, "Wow that sounds exciting!"

He heard her take a deep breath before continuing,

"Courtney was also shot".

* * *

**DW: you hate me for not updating! I was studying for exams which are this week, oh and Yay! duncan won and got back with Courtney!**

This chapter was dedicating to

TrueJacksonVP-you rock in so many ways thanks for the reviews! Thanks to all and as always....

Peace and Love to all

DW


	23. Just say no!

**DW: Yes I'm on winter break and this is my winter break celebration gift to you!**

Disclamer: I don't any total drama island characters,

**

* * *

**

Duncan and Gwen had ran all the way to Geoff's monster pick up truck. When they got there they saw Bridgette and Courtney sitting next to each other bandaged up from there boobs down to their stomach. The old man who was the doctor was arguing with Geoff about kids getting high nowadays.

Duncan sat next to Courtney on the edge of the truck, "I heard you got shot" he said staring at her chest. Courtney didn't notice, "Yeah I chased Cody all the way down to the end of the docks over there. He turned around and shot me in the stomach but luckily the bullet didn't go all the way through". Courtney faced Duncan and caught him looking at her chest, she covered her boobs up, "Duncan you perv! I thought for at least on moment you would be able to not be a total pervert".

Courtney up to leave but Duncan caught her arm, "Oh relax princess, I was just admiring your scars that will show up after a while, and imagining how sexy you'll look from having battle scars". Duncan moved closer to her, "I don't if I'll be able to keep my hands off you, or your nice rack either" he tried to kiss her but Courtney just laughed slightly and put her hand on his lips. "Save it Duncan, right now we need to get back to the headquaters and tell Chris we got the time simulator back".

"Dude for the last time! I don't get high!" Geoff threw his hands in their in exaspiration, but patted the man on the back. "Thanks dude for saving my girl and her girl." The old man chuckled, "No need sonny, now you kids be careful and stay away from the pipe". They just stared at him blanky but Bridgette spoke up. "We will thanks docotor!"

The man started to walk aways but yelled back, "Just say no!"

"Okay that man was weird" Gwen declared. She pulled out the time simulator and grinned at the others, "We did however get the simulator and..." She motioned for Trent to bring out something. "Oh yeah this is for you Court, for all your service you've done for the agency". He handed her a large package wrapped in a Courtney's favorite color, brown.

"guys you didn't have to get me anything" she said but she was already opening the package. Inside was a memory book of all her adventures throughout the years. She thumbed through the pictures, "Thanks guys this is really sweet". She put the book back in the box and gave Bridgette and Gwen a hug. "Nice guys real nice. But we should get going back to HQ".

Geoff hopped in the driverseat and started the engine, "Lets go party people!"

* * *

"This is just great agents!" Chris hugged Gwen tightly. "You are the most awesome goth I've met Gwen. If I weren't your boss and like ten years older than you, I'd kiss you!" Gwen looked away in disgust and pushed Chris away from her. She went to stand over near Trent. "I hope you appreciated it Chris. Bridgette and Courtney and were both shot. Heather alomst killed a kid. Duncan was accused of being a pervert. Geoff was accused of getting high".

"Yeah Yeah whatever. I can't believe you actually got it back from that old bastard Lenard". Chris played with a few bottons on it and smiled  
at his agents. "My children, you will be leaving for your assignments tomorrow morning. I'm going to place you in a certain place in time and you must fix whatever Lenard and his agents messed up".

Chef came in and whispered in Chris's ear, "Are you serious? Turn it on now!" Chef let down the video screen and turned it own to reveal Lenard sitting at his chair.

"Chris! It's been to long. I mean you never call, write, through all we've been through you can at least send a email".

Chris grimaced, "What do you want Lenard? Here to shoot some more of my agents?"

"No just here to tell you about the little trick I played on you. I made a exact copy of your time simulator".

"Doesn't mean it's going to work, if it did what would you do" Chris laughed, "Change history!"

"That's exactly what I am doing Chris. I plan on sending my agents into history and total changing it. I might even rewrite some things like that ridiculous show Total Drama Island so that it will never come on!"

"OK now thats a little far now! I like that show alot!" Chris exclaimed. "Don't worry Chris, I'm sure your team of high powered agents can stop me. But if you dont the world as you know it will be changed forever. Later Chris".

Chef turned off the tv and Chris paced around the room. "Thats it! I am not going to let Lenard take total drama island without a fight!"

"What about history?" Dj asked. Chris rasied an eyebrow, "Oh yeah then we'll save history too." He pulled the screen down and showed the pairings for the trip.

"These are your pairings for the trip. They will alter at times between centuries so get used to it.

DJ and Bridgette

Geoff and Leshawna

Courtney and Trent

Duncan and Sadie

Katie and Noah

Harold and Malone

"Get lots of rest tonight because tomorrow we make history! Meeting adjourned".

* * *

Courtney stood on her balcony looking at the sky once again.

"so pretty wild birthday right princess?"

Courtney's waist was captured by Duncan's large hands and he pulled her into his warm chest. "Yeah this is the only birthday where I've been shot on. But it was great nonetheless". She turned around and kissed Duncan lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything Duncan. Good night" she walked into her room and closed the door leading outside. She flopped on her bed and thumbed through the photo album again until she stopped at a certain picture.

On the picture with her and Duncan he had written a small caption at the bottom.

'The princess and the pigs first date' he left a little wooden skull in between the pages that was in the shape of a skull with a crown on top. She smiled and put it on her nightstand. Then she took the old picture of her and Malone and cut out Malone and replaced it with Duncan.

Courtney sat the skull next to the frame, and turned off the lights.

"Yep best birthday ever" she said sleepily. It was the first time in a long while that she actually fell asleep smiling.

* * *

**DW: What was up with the ending I don't know but. THere you have it! I will bring you in the chapters to come all real facts about where they've headed. Ps also on Sky High it's almost wrapped up and I can start on a new story!**

This chapter was dedicated to.......

shadowcatbrat918!!! your reviews are always awesome and I thank you for being so loyal to read and review. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Oh and this is totally irrelavent but if you guys haven't seen of a movie called Secret Window with sexy Johnny Depp you should check it out! So good! Anyway thats all for now!

Reviews make me happy! Come on it only takes a second to press that button.

Peace and Love

DW. 


	24. Can't hear you bye!

**DW: Okay so here goes another chapter of Teen Agents!! Let's roll people and find out what will happen, heck I don't even know and I'm the writer!**

Disclamer: i dont have any rights to anything with Teletoon

**

* * *

**

All the agents were waiting for Chris to begin. Katy sighed and drew another flower on her notepad. "Where is Chris? I'm missing the price is right" Katy complained.

"I don't like to watch anymore now that Bob is gone" Sadie told her. Courtney rolled her eyes, "who cares! Where the hell in Chris I'm getting tired of waiting". Duncan chuckled from across the table, "Had bad dreams princess?"

Courtney rolled her eyes again, "Yeah they all had soemthing to do with you."

"You keep rolling your eyes like that darling they'll stay that way" Malone told her pushing a strand of hair back. Courtney blushed as she glanced at Duncan's face turning red. He took out his pocket knife and pretended to accidently throw it at Malone's hand. Malone gasped and pulled back before it could hit him but instead it landed straight up in the table.

Malone's brow furrowed a bit, "hey Duncan man you mind watching where you throw that knife of yours?" Duncan pretended to be in a state of shock, "I'm sorry Mcfraud I must have closed my eyes for a second. It slipped...honest".

Malone just gruffed and replied, "Its Malone. Courtney sweetheart I forgot to give your birthday present to you last night. I was out on an errand". He gave her a small box that shined in the lights from above. Katy leaned over gawking, "That is the most prettiest ring I've ever saw! Courtney you're so lucky".

Malone took Courtney's hand and looked her straight in the eye, "Oh my dear Courtney, you know I've loved you since we first met. I want to spend my life with you permanatley". Courtney's mouth hung open but she could hear Katie and Sadie go 'AWWWW'

Courtney started to sweat a little, "That's very kind of you Malone but I really must-" Malone put a finger to her lip, "Hush my love. In a couple of weeks when your mother and father arrives here I will ask you for your hand in marriage". Courtney was shocked, "Malone my parents are coming and you want me to marry you!"

Duncan couldn't take anymore he got up and started to walk out the door but Chris had just arrived. "Where are you going Agent Criminal have a seat you can fight for Courtney's heart later". Duncan mumbled but sat back down.

"OKay guys this is it, we are not going to let Lenard change history! We just can't it's not probable. So the people who are leaving today are Dj and Bridgette with Geoff and Leshawna". Leshawna padded her hair, "I hope all this time flying doesn't mess with ym weave Chris or you're paying for another sow in!"

"Relax agent Foxy nothings gonna happen But I do need to give you some epuipment". He handed the girls a book, a communicator, and a backpack. "That is to make sure you'll be safe. I cant afford another funeral. The communicator can give you a signal anywhere to here or with Noah who will be able to help with any questions".

Bridgette packed the stuff into her bag, "What about the book?"

Chris smiled, "In the event that you break the communicator or Noah dies-haha, that book will tell you everything you need to know about time period. Oh and where our old agents are stationed. You all know the codes so be careful". Chris tightened up the time simulator and pushed the four into a corner.

"First to say goodbye is DJ and Bridgette who will be going all the way to Ancient Egypt. You must find the ruler Hatshepsut and talk with her. Good luck and oh beware of wondering sprits".

Dj looked frightened when Chris said that, "What about spirits!"

Chris turned the dial, "Can't hear you bye!" and in a flash of bright white light they were gone.

Chris laughed, "Next! Geoff and Leshawna will be going to lovely Ancient Rome where you will meet up with Julius Ceasar! Hope you two know how to clean toilets." Chris turned the dial, "Wait I don't do toilets!" Leshawna cried.

"Can't hear you! Bye"!

* * *

Gwen was relaxing in the shade reading her book when she noticed Duncan coming up next to her. "Hey Duncan whats up? Something wrong?" Duncan just shook his head and sat next to her. "OKay this is serious" Gwen closed her book and scooted closer. "It's about Courtney right?"

Duncan's whole face turned angery, "I don't care about her anymore. Nothing but a whore just goes from one guy to the next. I hope she likes to living with that bastard for the rest of his life". Gwen laughed, "Wow you are upset about this but I think you're more jealous than upset. Lisetn Duncan if you really like her that much than fight for her".

Duncan didn't say anything but looked up in the air. "Or you can just give up and let Courtney walk down the asile to that creep Malone" Gwen suggested going back to her book. "But hey it's not my choice because I'm marrying Trent one day". Duncan smirked, "Happy ever after with you two huh?"

"Yep. Three kids, big house, a dog and a white fence. The American dream".

"Were in Canada Gwen".

She grinned at him, "Yeah I know but instead of talking to me like I'm Oprah why don't you go talk to her. She's over there by the pool next to Malone that gorgeous god with that body scuptor from the angels" Gwen said dreamily. Duncan punched her arm to bring her back to life, "Earth to Gwen you have a boyfriend remember! If I can't get into that he can't either".

Gwen laughed as Duncan walked towards Courtney. She was sprawled out on the lawn chair and Malone was lathering her with sun tan lotion. Courtney glanced at Duncan from behind her sunglasses, "Uh that's enough Malone thanks". Courtney stood up and began to walk over to Duncan. Malone was calling back to her, "Hey darling where you goining!".

She ignored him as she was approaching Duncan, she gave a small smile and so did he. Gwen was watching from her seat under the tree. "Oh no" she murmmered and threw her book down running towards the two.

"Guys watch out!"

But her warining was too late as a small bomb landed next to them and went off.

* * *

"DJ come in DJ!" Bridgette called into his ear. DJ had fainted from the sight of the dead pharoh Thutmose. Bridgette gave a weary smiled to the masked Priest. "I'm sorru he's not good with the dead and stuff".

"He can lie there until he come too. But you must help me!"

Bridgette dusted herself off from the dirt on the ground. "You need help preparing the body?"

The masked Priest sort of laughed slightly, "That and I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner on the Nile tonight?" Bridgette blushed, "Sorry but I have a boyfriend. But umm what seems to be the problem?"

"I am the head Priest and I'm supposed to bring the living dead into the next world. However my servants who are supposed to prepare the body are gone and so is the Book of the Dead I can't perform the ceramony without them."

Bridgette fingered a jar with birds and other writings on them, "Did you see who the thief was?"

"Yeah it was a blonde girl with rather large bosoms in such scandalous ware. I thought she was a sexy dancer".

Bridgette laughed, "Yeah she's no dancer but I think I can help you once DJ come back. Whats in this jar anyway?" She asked sniffing the top and poking the contents inside. The priest cleared his throat "Those are Thutmose's organs".

Bridgette stopped poking and looked at the priest. "Really?"  
"Yes"

She threw up.

**Ancient Rome**

**"**That salad guy was really nice" Geoff said walking next to Leshawna. She sighed, "Geoff sweetheart his name is Julius Ceasar".

"Oh yeah. So uh where is this Latrines?"

"There underground by the man taking a bath in that public bathroom" Leshawn pointed at a man taking a bath. "Woah you think the man would learn something called privacy" Geoff muttered.

The old man glanced at the two, "Hey there kids! You hear to fix the plumbling?"

"Yeah where is the head plumbling guy?" Geoff asked. The pointed to a hole in the ground that lead down with a ladder. Leshawna went down first and helped Geoff down. They saw a scrawny man with poo all over him trying to fix the pipes.

"Why hello there" he said.

**Leshawn scowled, "You've got to be kidding".**

**

* * *

**

**DW: Okay there you go! Hope you liked it and the facts that I say while they are traveling back in time are true. Stuff that just stuck in my brain I guess.**

**This chapter is dedicated to....**

**Kirei Tsuki!!! Another consistent reviewer how always has positve reviews! Thanks so much for the support and keep on doing what you do best. Reviewing!**

**well I will be back on Friday for another update on both Sky High and Teen Agents. I'll porbably write them so I can just post on Friday, well you read now review!**

**Thanks people! This was a long one**

**Peace and Love to all,**

**DW**


	25. Christmas chapter

**DW: Merry Christmas, happy Hannukah, happy Kwanza!! and here is your gift for being such good reviewers and readers**

Disclamer: I don't own any characters from Teletoon

**

* * *

**

The bomb had landed at Courtney's feet and in a split second Duncan had pulled her into the pool and under the water. Courtney researfaced  
to the top without Duncan. Her ears were ringing and there was smoke everywhere. "Duncan!" she called out no answer. she couldn't see his cocky smile or his neon green hair.

Malone came over to pick Courtney out of the water, "I'm here Court just grab on to my hand darling!" courtney was about to when she spotted something green at the bottom of the pool. She swam from the wall and she could hear Malone calling to her, "Darling where are you going?" Courtney didn't answer but held her breath as she swam to the bottom of the pool.

Duncan let out a few bubbles as Courtney grabbed him around the chest and pulled him back to the top. "Code Red!" Chris shouted running back and forth screaming like a little girl. "What do we do!" Chef slapped him on the head. "How about going to the control rooms and launch an attack back?" Chris smiled, "Oh yeah! Everybody to the control rooms!"

Courtney set Duncan on the ground and tried to push on his stomach to get him to breath. "Oh come Duncan. Don't leave me! Call me names or tease me! Kiss me something!" She closed his nose and tried to give mouth to mouth. He let out a spit of water, coughing and breathing in gulps of air. "P-Princess?" he asked grogglily.

Courtney smiled and wiped the water from his face. But her exprssion turned anger when she struck his chest hard. "Don't you every try and die on me again!" she yelled to him. Duncan smirked, "I didn't know you cared". Courtney sputtered and pushed a loose strand of hair back, "I don't -I mean I do it's just that I-"

"Darling!" malone interuppted them as he knelt by Courtney. "Are you okay Court? Duncan are you alright?" He pulled Courtney to her feet and helped Duncan up. "I'll take Duncan to the infermery Courtney Chris needs you up in the control rooms". Courtney has hesistant about leaving Duncan but he gave her a reassuring smile. "Go on princess". Courtney ran to catch up with the others and Malone pulled Duncan's arm over his shoulders.

"Dude I think we need to have a serious talk about my Courtney" Malone said dragging Duncan back into the house. Duncan growled, "What do you mean your Courtney. She doesn't belong to anyone and besides she's my princess". Malone laughed, "Oh Duncan she maybe your princess but she is my queen, my world. You cannot love her as much as I could".

"Why not?" Duncan pressed the down button on the elevator to ride to the infermery. Malone leaned him up agaisnt the wall of the shaft. "Duncan if you really love her, let her be happy!"

"She will be happy with me!" Duncan argued coughing a bit more from all the water he had intaked. The elevator opened and Malone dragged him out and down the hall. He stopped in a room and flopped Duncan on a hard bed. He then took out a cigarette and a lighter, he offered one to Duncan who took it eagarly.

"Dude I've been dying to have a smoke since I've been here" Duncan used his own lighter. They both let out a puff of smoke out at the same time. "Duncan my man do really think Court is just going to let go of all these years of love for some new found bad boy?"

Duncan let out another puff of smoke, "Yes I do. The women can't resist me! Courtney is just another girl whose on my list to get. Don't worry Malone I'll treat her real well, so good she won't even remember you. Malone who?"

He smiled, "That's okay Duncan but when she walk down that aisle to me you'll be the dumbass". They both laughed at the same time thinking of how they could win her back.

* * *

**The next day**

Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, and Leshawna were back from the past with gifts.

"So how was it like being in the ancient time?" Noah asked. Leshawna adjusted her toga, "It was wonderful, except having to fix all the pipes down the latrines. Don't worry Chris we even brought back a little present." She pulled out a very hungry Owen from behind the door. He had cuffs on his arm and was crying.

"come on guys, I know were enemies but can we share some food?" he asked. Chef took Owen by the arm and guided him out the room, "Don't worry Owen you'll get plenty of baby carrots while your here".

Bridgette brought out Eva from behind the door, "We even brought you a present too Chris. She tried to steal the book of the dead and stop a king from being buried. DJ fainted and I had to do it all by myself" Bridgette cut her eyes at DJ. "Sorry Bridge didn't mean to flake out on you".

"This is just great kids!" Chris cheered, "You've stopped two of Lenards agents and saved that part of history. don't think we are going to stop their agents because I'm sending you on another time trip right now. So Courtney and Trent and Duncan and Sadie get your asses over here!"

The other two pairs gave them their baggage and backpacks. Chris reset the time simulator and pointed at Courtney and Trent.

"Courtney and Trent you two will be headed for America before it was even America. You'll be meeting the vikings".

"Ready? and bye!" Chris sent them through the portal without seeing if they were ready. "Duncan and Sadie come let's keep it moving. You'll be going to Japan back in 1015. Good luck and bring back some food with you".

**Courtney and Trent**

They had landed on the shore of the US right near the water. Courtney dusted herself off and pulled Trent to his feet. "What time period are we in?" he asked. Courtney scratched her head, "We are in 1002. The viking should have left already".

"Well let's go see want we're getting into" Trent walked along the beach with Courtney right next to him. "How far along do we have to walk?" she asked. "Until we see vikings or get caught".

They walked for about ten mintues until they saw about four ships lined up on the shore. Courtney ducked down behind a tree, "We should come up with some sort of plan, we can't just go right in there!" she whispered. Trent nodded, "Alright how about we just introduce ourselves, uh kindly".

Trent put on a smile and walked down the beach, he reached the group of vikings and was stunned. They didn't have horns on their helmet, as a matter of fact they weren't wearing helmets. "Hello friends!" he greeted cheerfully. "I'm Trent and this is Courtney my partner. We are from the future to help you with a theft".

The men all looked at him strangly, one stepped foward and shook Trent's hand. "Hiya! I am Leif this is my crew behind me. You say you are from da future, impossible". Courtney smiled, "We are from the future and were here to help. Have you seen anyone strange around lately who doesn't belong?"

Leif put his hand on his large cheek and thought a moment. "Come to tink of it, there was a boy here a few moments ago. Da bastard stole my ship ya. He looked short and he had brown hair. We were about to leave when he ran sacked my ship and took over. Now I need to call for a Thing to figure out what to do".

"OKay whats a Thing?" Trent asked. Leif laughed, "My futurific friends a Thing is when a group of vikings get together and vote on what to do. Please go find the members to the Thing".

Leif started to walk off but Courtney called after him, "Whose in the Thing!?"

"You're from future you should know!" he called back and kept walking. "Great! No what?" Courtney yelled kicking a tree.

Trent scratched his head and rumaged through the backpack, "We call Noah"

* * *

**DW: Sorry if this chapter sucked guys but I'm sleepy and I really have to pee so good night all!!**


	26. A filler chapter with a surpise!

**DW: So I said that I wouldn't update this for a while but I lied (sorry you guys know I hate lying)**

**but I'm bored so...here you go. I hope that this doesn't completely sucks ass(excuse my french)**

**Disclamer: Nothing belongs to me!!**

**

* * *

**

**"**How much longer do we have to walk Duncan!" Sadie complained leaning agasint a tree. Duncan sighed for the upteeth time. "Look Sadie, it's not that far we've only been walking for ten minutes! You need the exercise anyway" he mumbled the last part but she heard him anyway. Sadie placed her hands on her hip, "What you got something agaisn't the overweight?" she asked.

"No I just think that you would be able to handle this hill better if you were in better shape. That's it". Sadie sighed, "You're right, I've really let myself go since that accident" she cried and sat on a rock nearby. Duncan leaned up on another tree and gave her a questioning look. "What accident?"

"I used to be as skinny as Katie, but I met this guy who was into big girls, and I really liked him. So I started to eat a lot to gain weight so he would notice me. I went from a size four to a size fourteen! Then it comes out that he was only into big girls that had pretty accents. so I took classes to try and gain an accent. So when I finally asked him out, he took me to a party. There were a lot of frat boys there and they wanted to play a game with me. It was called spin the pig, and I had to play the pig!"

She was crying and Duncan actually felt sorry for her. Sadie wiped the tears away and continued, "They wanted to take turns making out with me and putting apples into my mouth. I was so lucky that Katie came in when she did because if she hadn't I don't want to think what could have happened. So it was an accident that all happened".

Duncan came over and sat next to her. "Sadie that was a sad story an all but you really are stupid".

Sadie gasped and began to cry again, "What is your problem Duncan can't you see that accident hurt me so much!"

"Well yeah but you didn't have to change your whole personality and style. There are plenty of guys out there that would love you for who you are, besides you don't need some jerk ass who didn't even like you taking you for granted. I've got a guy who really likes big, pigtails, squealing, girls". He nudged Sadie in the arm playfully.

Sadie gave him a small smile and stood up giving Duncan a big hug. "Thanks Duncan you know you're not so tough". Duncan pushed Sadie off roughly and lowered his voice to a growl, "I'm not soft! Don't tell anyone about this or I won't introduce you to my friend, got it?" Sadie laughed, "Got it."

They traveled all the way to the bottom of the hill to a small house. There wasn't any door so they walked right on in, spotting a Japanese woman writing in the dark. She glanced up to meet her greeters, "Hello are you friend or foe?" she asked meekly. "Um friends I guess" Sadie said coming closer. "Hi I'm Sadie and this Duncan, we're agents and are here to help you with your problem".

The woman stood up, "As you wish, I am Murasaki Shikibu the first writer of the worlds first novel". Duncan looked around, "Isn't it kinda of hard to write without any light?"

Muraski sighed, "I was finished writing _The Tale Of Genji _but a Japanse woman stole my first and only copy along with my light, and now I can't see without the moon light".

Sadie and Duncan glanced at each other and Sadie took out the communicator to radio into Noah.

"Uh Noah, we're here in Muraski's house and she says that she can only write by moon light how is that possbile?"

_"You brain dead idoits you're in 1015 the light bulb isn't invented yet! Use the moon light and make it bounce off the mirrors to her house"._

_"Thanks dweeb"_ Duncan hung up the phone and turned back to Muraski. "Uh Muraski how does the moon usual come to your house?" he asked. Muraski pointed to a mirror next to her, "Please go to the other houses and ask if you can turn their mirrors so their light will bounce back in my house". They started to walk out but the sound of Muraski's voice stopped them.

"Friends you cannot go out there like that! Please change in some of my kimonos in my closet". She pointed to a small enclosed closet with coloful kimonons on the self. Sadie dresses in a light pink kimono and Duncan grabbed a dark green one with wooden sandals. Sadie couldn't help but notice Duncan's lean muscular body. She started to fan herself, "Oh Duncan did you have to change in front of me! Now I'm all sweaty".

Duncan raised an eyebrow, "You sweat when a guy takes his shirt off?Man you really need to find a guy. Come on let's get this over with."

"I wonder how Courtney and Trent are doing?"

* * *

"Come on quit being such a girl!" Courtney yelled at the skinny little man out on the rocks. "Hey hey ease up on the guy! I'm sure the water is freezing" Trent tried to reason with her. Courtney tapped her foot impatiently, "Well there are rocks out there he could just step on the rocks!"

"They might be slippery" the man cried. Courtney threw him a dirty look, "We need you for the Thing, is there anything you I could do to make you come out?"

The old man looked suggestively at Courtney's chest, "A little peep wouldn't hurt". Trent restrained Courtney from throwing a big rock at him, he instead pushed her near a tree. "Wait here and I'll get him to come over". Courtney huffed but sat down on the grass. Trent went back over to the man.

"Hey dude look, I know you don't wanna miss the Thing, is there anything I can get you besides Courtney's boobs that would want?" The man thought a moment before pointing to the tree Courtney was sitting under. Trent sighed and put his hand on his forehead, "I said anything but Courtney!"

"No, no I want the grapes that are hanging from the tree please". Trent climbed up to get the grapes and dropped some on the rocks that the man was on. He happily bounced over and retrieved the grapes eating the juicy grapes joyfully. "Thank you now I can go to the Thing. We better hurry before Leif gets mad".

They walked back to the beach shore where the other two vikings plus Leif were waiting. "About time you got here!" Leif said. "Now look we're going to take a vote on going back to Vinland or staying here. All those in favor of going back to beautiful Vinland raise your hand". The blacksmith and Leif raised their hands.

"Now all those in favor of staying raise your cowardly mits and show that this Thing is not rigged". The woodsmen and commoner raised their hands sheepishly. "Dammit we have a tie!" Lief paced back and forth mumbling to himself. Trent cleared his throat, "Um perhaps We could help settle this tie".

Leif glanced at Trent and started to laugh, "I'm sorry friends but girls aren't allowed in the Thing. Only you could vote, now what should we do? Go back to Vinland or stay here?"

Courtney pulled Trent off to the side, "Trent the vikings have to return to Vinland! It's in the history books and if we go out to see we can find Beth on that stolen ship out there". Trent agreed and went back over to the group, "I say we go back to Vinland and pretend you never found this place".

"Agreed. Let's load the boats and head back".

* * *

**Since you guys know how lazy I can be sometime I'm going to do you and myself a favor by skipping the rest of their boring little trip and let them go back to the future. Chris is about to assign the new partners for the new cases and Courtney gets a little surprise.

* * *

  
**"Alright you two couples managed to get things back in order and bring back two criminals." Chris swung around in his swivel chair. "I've decided to change the teams and send you off to some fimilar places."

Trent and Bridgette

DJ and Gwen

Harold and Geoff

Leshawna and Noah

Katie and Sadie

Duncan and Courtney and Malone.

"First ones to leave tomorrow morning will be Courtney, Duncan, and Malone. Oh and here the best catch! I'm sending you to England in 2006 on June 12. Ring any bells Court?"

Everyone gasped and looked at Courtney, she looked shyly at Malone who gave her a grim look. Duncan leaned over to Courtney, "What happened on that day?"

Courtney was rocking back and forth,

"That was the day Malone got killed".

* * *

**I hope that little helped for this sucky ass chapter but it was only a filler. For the next chapters or so I'll be using the wonderful ideas that came from some of my best reviewers.**

E-D-Songy-12

Sk8tinpiro21

I have to think about a way to inculde their ideas together, so it may take awhile. In the meantime I will probably update Sky High again sometime in the week, so be on the look out for that.

Oh and PS in case you didn't know Sky High was updated I think yesterday so if you haven't read it I suggest you do because it was a long one!

Peace and Love

DW


	27. A taste of his world

**DW: So here is the update I promised you guys and it is going to be short perhaps**

Disclamer: nothing is in my name so I dont anything

**

* * *

**

Duncan, Courtney, and Malone were back in the day at England in 2006 on June 12. They were in the center of Englands most biggest festival of the summer. People were everywhere at vendors admiring the sights. Courtney looked up at Big Ben which just let out a loud three loud rings signaling that it was three o' clock exactly.

"Okay it's three now so we have until eight o' clock before until you die Malone" Duncan said smiling. "We got some time to kill so you wanna grab a bite to eat Court?"

Malone cut his eyes up at the Big Ben, "Courtney there is somethings that I really want to do before I um...die again. I'll catch you guys later and don't forget to be back here later" he kissed Courtney on the cheek and glared at Duncan before walking into the crowd. "So you didn't answer my question Courtney, you wanna get something to eat or not?" He draped his arm over her shoulder and led her into the crowd.

"What about Malone?" she asked pushing people out the way. Duncan shrugged, "He's alive...for now. Come live a little, I bet you didn't even get to see England because you were working a case, right?"

Duncan was right on the money she didn't get to see England because she was always working. Duncan pulled her to a vender who was selling fish and chips. "Two baskets please" Duncan ordered. The man nodded and began to prepare the food, "Duncan you are not going to make me eat a lot on this trip. We are on a case" she reasoned.

Duncan paid the man and carried the food and Courtney's hand over to the water where they sat on the wooden benches. "Yeah babe we're on a case that's already been closed. We know whats going to happen to the guy. So just relax and open your mouth and taste. He fed her some of the fish and chips and let his hand linger on her mouth a bit.

Courty blushed and pulled away savoring the taste of the food. "That was really good, I've always wanted to try some of this when I came here" she said wiping her mouth with a napkin. "You know what I would love right now!" she said taking another bite. "I would like some spaghetti and garlic bread. I haven't had a good Italian meal in a while".

Duncan thought a moment and then her popped right up. "You remember that little resturant that we met at, back in Italy. My uncle runs the whole resutrant and I swear that he makes the best noodles and garlic bread in all of Italy." He grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the end of the water. "Duncan we cannot go to Italy and be back in time for the incident". Duncan spotted a boatsman and yelled over to him then he turned his attention back to Courtney, "He doesn't live exactly in Italy but on the outskrits of town".

"Hey man, how much for the boat ride to Italy?" Duncan asked. The boatsman thought a moment and said, "Whats the occasion?"

Duncan glanced back at Courtney and then whispered something in the mans ear. His face turned red and he laughed, "Oh my friend you can take my boat for your um...visit. I hope everything works out alright" he handed him the keys and untied the boat from the dock. Duncan took Courtney's hand and helped her in the boat. He turned the boat on and it roared to life, "Get ready for the night of your life princess. Next stop, uncle Gus's resturant".

* * *

**DW: Yes I know it sucked you don't have to tell me! Oh and the fact that it's short, maybe when I get some ideas straight it will be better next time I promise you! Oh no now I feel all bad about giving you such a short chapter! Alright I'm going to write more, like now!**

**

* * *

**

After a while of riding in that speed boat, they had reached a small pier right outside of Italy. Duncan docked the boat and turned off the motor, he looked over at Courtney who had fallen asleep on the ride. He tapped her lightly on the head and she jerked right up in her seat, she looked around and yawned, "Where are we?"

She took Duncan's hand and he helped her up, "This is my second home away from home in Canada. My uncle Gus's resturant home of some of the greatest Italian food in Italy". The streets were quiet with the exceptions of a few people wandering the cobble stone streets, people had like gas lights on already, very romantic.

Hand in hand they walked down a few blocks while Courtney listened to more of Duncan's childhood stories when he was Italy. "So that's why I'm banned from the island of Crete" he finished. Courtney was in histerics from laughing so hard, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I haven't laughed this hard since...never!"

Duncan frowned, "Sounds like you need some new friends princess". Courtney calmed down a bit, "No no, I love my friends, there is nobody on Earth who can replace them." she said seriously. Duncan smiled and understood her concept, "Come the resturant is just around the corner". They walked for a bit until they could smell the scent of rich tomatoe sauce and bread. The light was on in the house part of the resturant and they could see uncle Gus and Sheila in the kitchen slicing food into a large pot on the stove.

Duncan winked at Courtney and tapped on the glass window instead of the door, causing Gus to cut his finger while slicing an onion. He glared at the person who had distracted him and when we saw it was Duncan he glared even harder. Shelia looked over and squealed in delight as she dropped her knife and ran to the door to open it. "Duncan your back! I have been so bored without you, Gus has missed you too". She was smiling at Duncan so hard but stopped when Courtney cleared her throat in a annoyned manner.

"Oh you brought company" Shelia said in a grim voice. She looked Courtney up and down and snirckered at her, "Whose the chick, Duncan sweetheart?" even though the question was for Duncan, Shelia was looking right at Courtney who just stared hard right back. "This is my partner, Courtney. I smell some of your delcious sauce cooking Shelia" Duncan pushed past Shelia. Shelia chased after Duncan and she grabbed a wooden spoon. She stirred the pot and brought a little taste up to Duncan's mouth, which hungrily licked off.

"Isn't that good?" Shelia asked taking her thumb and wiping some sauce off his chin. Gus came back in the kitchen wrapping his hand in a bandage. "Why if it isn't my least favorite nephew, Duncan for someone who hates surprises you sure do make a lot of them. Oh Courtney you're back!" he shook Courtney's hand with his good one. "How has life been working with Duncan?"

"Oh he hasn't been that bad lately" she teased getting a stare from Duncan who had more sauce hanging from his chin. "Hey Unc you think you could hook me and Courtney up with some spaghetti and meatballs, oh and some garlic bread?" he asked.

"Well if Shelia doesn't stop feeding you, there won't be any sauce left for dinner. I'll clean a table off for you two, Shelia pop some bread in the oven and put some more spices in the sauce. You two follow me". Shelia gave one more smile to Duncan before slicing some more bread. Gus led the two agents to a small table in the back. "The food will be ready in a while, make yourself comfrontable...but not too comfrontable. People eat off this table you know" Gus walked out the resturant and back through the kitchen doors.

"So...I'm guessing that Shelia has a thing for you" Courtney said playing with her napkin. Duncan shrugged, "Yeah, we did go out for about two weeks but she is really clingly. But enough talk about her, let's talk about you" Duncan scooted closer to Courtney who only blushed a bit. "What do you want to know?"

Duncan smirked, "Everything. I want to know you as well as you know me". Courtney nodded slowly and began, "I used to want to be like everyone else. You know go to parties, hang out, have fun like a normal teenager. I would have given anything to be like everybody".

Duncan frowned, "What, you want to be uncaring and dishonest?"

Courtney looked up startled, "Not everybody is like that" she stated. Duncan looked down at his lap and said quietly, "Yes they are." Courtney took her hand and tilted Duncan face back up to hers and said, "You're not like that". Duncan removed his face from her grasp, "How do you know what I'm like?" Courtney didn't have a good response so she just kept silent. Duncan seeing that Courtney wasn't going to press on said, "Go on".

"Well my parents shipped me to boarding school when I was ten and I stayed there until I was thirteen and could start to train to become a agent. Then I met all these great people in the agency and they sort of replaced my lonliness. Sometimes it's better to be alone in this world". she said playing with her napkin again.

"Why?"

Now it was Courtney's turn to look downward and whisper, "Because then no one can hurt you". Duncan watched as Courtney remembered something that happened to her in a previous years to her. Duncan looked into her eyes and whispered, "I would never hurt you, Courtney". She smiled and gently traced a finger on his face. They leaned in close to each other and let their lips meet in unison. Duncan wrapped and arm around Courtney's waist and brought her closer to his warm chest. He became even warmer when she placed her hands on his broad chest.

The two were rudley interupted by a large bang on the table and someone clearing their throat. They pulled away slowly from each other and Duncan annoyed turned angrily at the person, which was none other than Sheila with a whole cart full of food. "I thought Gus told you two no funny business. Enjoy your food". Sheila started to walk away but the sound of Duncan's voice made her stop. "You guys still trying to sell this place?"

Sheila laughed her back still towards the two "Yes. The place is too much for two people to take care of Duncan. The rest of your family doesn't want to come to Italy and take care of this place. It's better to shut it down, permanatley". Shelia went back in the kitchen and left the agents to their feast.

After thirty minutes of sharing more stories and stuffing their stomachs Duncan and Courtney were contently resting each others heads on the others shoulder. "Princess I think tonight that pole that was up your ass, is totally gone" duncan said yawning. Courtney giggled and just happen to check the clock, it read 7:14.

Courtney jumped up and placed her hands to her mouth. "Oh my God! Duncan! We gotta go it's almost time!" She got up and started to run out of the resturant. Duncan who was still puzzled chased after her, "Courtney, wait up!" He past by his uncle and Shelia in the kitchen, "Hey Duncan! What the rush?"

"Her exboyfriend is about to get killed!" Duncan ran out the door and smirked to himself when he heard his uncle call after him. "What about the bill!"

Courtney was panting as she reached the pier and waited very impatiently for Duncan to catch up. He came panting and resting agaisnt the boat, "There is no time for rest Duncan!" Courtney shouted, she went in Duncan's pocket to look for the keys. "Oh princess if it's like that then why are we rushing to save that dork back in England?"

Courtney just glared and found the keys, putting them straight into the ingnition and turing the boat to full speed.

* * *

**DW: Okay so in the next chapter will be the oh so dramatic chase to reach the clock tower in time and maybe if possible change Courtney's past. It will be good, I can promise you that sweethearts.**

Oh and thanks for the reviews on my new story Death Note, it turned out to be a big hit and if you haven't read it then, what are waiting for! Go and read it and review!

Im out like a light kid!

Peace and Love,

DW


	28. Race agaisnt time

**DW: I thought it would be nice to update on this story today. Now there is some credit to dish out...**

**Owen: Mmm dish out....**

**Beth: No Owen we aren't having breakfast again. The credit for this story goes to**

**E-D-Songy-12**

**Sk8tinpiro21**

**these guys are the greatest on ideas. So with their brain and my writing skills, this chapter is born!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Duncan! This is all your fault!" Courtney punched Duncan in his arm as he was trying to steer the boat back to the dock in England. Duncan grabbed her arm before she could slap him again, he looked fiercly into her eyes, "Courtney, as long as you keep hitting me, we aren't going anywhere. So, would you just kindly sit down and SHUT UP!" he shoved her into the seat.

Courtney blew a strand of hair out of her face and sat up straight. "Don't you tell me to shut up! If it wasn't for you and your, 'Oh princess let's go out for a romantic dinner' we would still have been in England". Courtney kicked him from her seat, which took Duncan over the edge. He took his attention from the wheel to glare at Courtney.

"Why would you want to save that bastard Malone anyway!" he shouted at her. "Don't you see that he's just playing you for your love. He doesn't even pay attention to you anymore. Remember last week when you asked him which top color would look better on you and he picked your least favorite color? Courtney, you really don't need a guy like that".

Courtney was looking down at her lap the whole time he yelled at her. But looked up indignatly after he finished, "You don't know him like I do Duncan. He's sweet, nice, and funny. He could be a little overprotective sometimes and a little shallow and abrupt and...self loaving" her voice trailed off. Duncan smirked, "That's exactly what I thought, Courtney you really don't love him do you?"

Courtney shrugged and looked away, "I don't know what to feel anymore" she looked away. Duncan sighed and ran a hand through his mohawk before sitting down next to her. "Hey princess you feel like ditching him and going back to the resturant". Courtney gave him and small smile and was about to reach over and kiss him on the cheek but a sharp jerk made her fall onto Duncan's body.

The boat,which had crashed into a wall because Duncan had left the steering wheel. Courtney hopped up from the floor with Duncan and took off her shirt and pants. All the while Duncan was enjoying the show, "oh princess I was thinking of going back to my old room and doing this but a boat is sexy too".

Courtney ignored him and took off her shoes, she was already dress in her black uniform suit that was under her other clothes. She balanced herself on the edge of the boat. Duncan began to take off his shirt and shoes and placed them in their backpack, he watched as Courtney held her breath and dive right into the water. She came back up and gulped in some air before starting to swim towards the inland.

Duncan called after her still on the boat, "What are you doing? I thought you weren't going to save him?"

Courtney stopped swimming and shouted back to him, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean he has to die again!" she began to swim for the boating docks with Duncan a short distance behind her. By the time Courtney reached the small wooden dock and pulled herself up, they only had seven minutes to reach the clock tower and Malone. The man who had given them the boat, watch in amazment as Courtney shook her hair out. Since the suit was made out of a tight material and she had gotten wet, it was now sticking extremly close to her body.

"Wow, you quite a swimmer, eh?" the man said watching her body. Courtney gave him a small smile and threw a small card to him before running off into the large crowd. "Call that number and we can get you a new boat!" she yelled back. Duncan got to to the dock and threw the man the keys from the boat. "Sorry about the boat man".

The boatman waved it off, "It's no problem, with a girl with a body like hers, it's no problem." Duncan laughed and ran into the crowd after Courtney. He saw her standing in the center by a fountain talking on her communicator to Malone. Duncan came over and sat down on the ground next to her feet. "I need to rest princess, just for a moment" Duncan tried to close his eyes but Courtney tugged on his arm. "No time. It's about to happen. First a car chase, then we race to the top of Big Ben".

Soon enough a speeding red car came thrashing through the crowd with a yellow motocycle after it. Courtney sucked in her breath, "That's it. We have to go, now!" Courtney pulled Duncan to the way of the car. Courtney remember every step she took that day and took out her gun from her holder. She aimed and when the car came flying past her she shot at the rear window and bumper.

PLaying back everything in her mind she waited until Malone came and shot his tire out. He flew off the bike and dived right into the cobble ground stones. Using her acting skills she said everything that she said back on that day. "Oh my God! Malone, I'm so sorry I was aiming for their tires, but it was too fast for me". She ran over to see if he was alright, placing a hand on his back. Malone took his helmet off slowly and retrived his gun. "Court! You just let them get away, how can you be so stupid!"

He slapped Courtney across her face but grabbed her arm so she would't fall over on the ground. Duncan who had saw the whole thing became infriated, he ran over to Malone and pulled Courtney away from Malone and behind his back. Malone was really upset now, "Dude, what are you doing!"

Duncan didn't answer but instead punched Malone in his face. Malone groaned and held his nose in his hands, holding his head back. "Aw man I think you made my nose bleed. What the hell is your problem!"

Courtney grabbed Duncan's arm, "No, Duncan you don't understand. This is how it's supposed to happen, just let it go we're runnning out of time". She looked at him with pleading eyes, and he sighed "Fine".

Malone wiped the blood from his nose and grabbed Courtney's amr pulling her to the tower. He shot a grappling hook up to the top and wrapped his arm around her waist as they were swept up to the top of the clock. Duncan however had to run to catch up before using his grappling hook and pulled himself up.

He laided up behind the wall and let the scene roll into play. Both Malone and Courtney had their guns poised at Lenard who held the second map to the treasure of the world. "Let it go Lenard, or we won't shoot" Malone warned taking off the saftey. Lenard snickered and waved the map around, "You honestly think I'll just give you the map? But you know I don't really need the whole thing. I only need the coordinates and you two can have it".

"For what in return?" Courtney asked stepping a little closer. Malone gave her a evil grin, "Oh my dear Courtney what I have always wanted from you. The key from the Russian Palace you found, either that or sex. Take your pick".

Duncan heard Courtney scoff, "That's just nasty, Lenard you're like forty years old. But I'll give you the key" she took the key out from her holding place in her bra and dangled it out for Lenard to see. Malone whispered to Courtney, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he said harshly. Courtney whispered back behind her teeth, "Just play along".

"The map, Lenard for the key" Courtney said. Lenard laughed and threw the map to the floor, "There's your map, the key now Miss Courtney. If you don't mind". Courtney threw the key right next to the map, "Now we both just slowly pick up our items. No sudden movements" Courtney warned and took a step foward.

Lenard did the same and when they were just standing down the map and key. They both bent over slowly but when Courtney reached out to take the map Lenard ducked and snacthed both the map and key. Running up the stairs and leaving a stunned Courtney and Malone chasing after him. Duncan came out from behind his wall and followed them up the winding staircase.

Courtney had tripped up the stairs and when she did her gun accidently went off and hit Lenard in the arm. "You bitch!" he cried out and dropped the map and key. Duncan came up behind Courtney and helped her up, "You alright?" he asked. Lenard saw Duncan and frowned, "You the new rookie, Duncan aren't ya? I hope you enjoyed this little reinactment of what happened. Isn't Malone just the perfect little actor?" Lenard drew out his harpoon gun and pointed it straight at Duncan.

"But let's change the memo a bit. Instead of killing Malone, how about I just kill you instead. So you'll would have met Courtney or the agency". The time portal emerged from behind Lenard. "Well would you look at that. That portal will only remain open for one minute and when it doesnt, you'll be stuck here until the next one comes oh about four years from now" Leanard edges closer to the portal, but not before giving them a distasteful grin and shooting off the harpoon.

Duncan pushed himself and Courtney out the way and just as planned it went right through Malone. He sputtered and gasped, "Court! Snookle bear. If you save me we will go back to the future and everything will be fine". Courtney and Duncan were standing by the portal ready to go but Malone was bleeding on the steps. "Come on Court, it could be just like the old times. Me and you can get married and run the agency after Chris retires. Just like the old times, snookie".

The portal was getting smaller and smaller, and Duncan was growing more impatient. "Courtney come on leave that joker! He's not worth the blood he's spilling out". Courtney looked sadly at Malone and then back at Duncan, "I can't leave him, Duncan." She ran back and grabbed Malone's arm and drapped it over her shoulder. The portal was just big enough to squeeze all three of them through.

**Present time**

**"**I can't belive you saved him Courtney!" Chris yelled at her. Courtney was red with anger, "If I didn't we would have died!"

They were alone in Chris's office and Chris was giving her a lecture. "Courtney, you don't understand. Not only does Lenard have the key and map but you changed history and now we don't have the map and key".

Courtney reached into her pocket and brought out the map and key, which she threw on the table. "There's your stupid key and map. Now if you don't mind I have a boy to treat" she was walking out the office when she saw Malone standing in the shadows.

"Hey what are you doing, Malone?" she asked smiling. Malone's face wasn't visable but he walked towards her and grabbed her neck in his strong hands.

"Oh my dear Courtney, I just want to thank you for saving me. You really shouldn't have" he started to squeeze her neck slightly. Courtney gasped for some air, "Oh it's fine, but could you let up some?"

Malone gave her a wide sick smile before slamming her head into the wall and letting her body slide to the floor. Courtney went unconscience but not before she heard Malone snicker and say

"No, you really shouldn't have. Dear."

**

* * *

**

**DW: Well I hope this wasn't confusing at all because I got really stuck on it, while writing. So that's it for now and this may have been the second to last chapter, which means the last chapter would be the last one.**

**So yeah then I'll be starting a new story too if you guys want me to, that is. DW is hungry so I might be back with another chapter of Death Note. Which if you haven't read, you need to read because it's really good...well to me.**

**Oh yeah, I also reached the 200 reviews mark and I just wanted to thank yall for that.**

**Pray for the people in Haiti guys their really in need of some support. Things you can do to help is send like five dollars to a Haiti charity or send care packages with water and nonpershiable food.**

Plus if you guys don't know by now, I'm African-American and tomorrow is Martin Luther King which my family celebrates by watching King movies all day so I might sneak off and add a chapter to Death Note.

**Peace and Love on Earth and Haiti  
DW**


	29. Last Chapter!

**DW: Last chapter for Sky High! Are you sad?**

**Geoff: Heck no, DW you always come back with kick butt stories!**

**DW: Nothing is going to stop me! Muhahahah!!**

**Courtney: What about that one person...**

**DW: You never speak of that person, Courtney! He has been put in the box!**

**Courtney: But...**

**DW: The box!**

**Courtney: Alright...get on with it**

**DW: I will.**

**Disclamer: Nothing belongs to me**

* * *

Courtney opened her eyes a bit but immediately closed them from the blinding light in her face. Ignoring the throbing pain in her head she tried to look away from the light. This was not the calming mansion she knew but the cold dark cave she loathed. Courtney then noticed she was tied down to a metal table by leather straps on her ankles, thighs, and her high chest.

Courtney knew that her communicator was in her side pocket and the other pocket held the lazer pen, which could cut through any material. Moving her hand slowly to the right pocket to signal off the communicator, she heard faint footsteps coming towards her.

"My dear Courtney! So glad you could join us, that light must be blinding for you" Lenard gave her a grim smile as reached over her to turn out the light. The only sick person who would call her dear, would be none other than Lenard. Courtney took a second for her eyes to adjust to the dim light in the cave. "What's this all about Lenard?"

Lenard sat down on a stool and crossed his legs, "Nothing big my dear. I didn't bring you here, you ex love did". Lenard got up and swiftly leaned over Courtney. "Do you know why he brought you here?" he breathed. Courtney was trying to still reach her communicator and signal anybody to come and rescue her. Without drawing too much attention to herself, Courtney pressed the signal button on her communicator while still talking to Lenard.

"Oh yeah then why did he bring me here?" she asked trying to reach her lazer pen to cut free of the straps. Lenard did not notice her actions as he continued to talk. "It all started when I first stole your time simulator and brought back Malone. He was very happy to be back because with my help he could get revenge on you for killing him..."

Courtney stopped her actions to glare at Lenard, "Wait I didn't kill Malone, if your memory has failed you I'll help you remember. You killed Malone". Lenard unexpectantly laughed, "Aw my dear if you don't remember correctly, when you two were chasing me up the steps you tripped. Which caused your hands to be in a outspread motion which then pushed Malone into the direction of the harpoon. Therefore, killing the one you supposedly loved" Lenard smirked seeming to have pleased himself.

Courtney finally grasped her pen in her hand and got to work on the straps on her wrists. Lenard headed for the exit, "I have to make a few calls my dear but I'll be back for you in a while. Oh and have fun while you cut through the those straps". He laughed at the sight of Courtney gasping and then glaring as he walked out.

* * *

**At the Mansion**Noah was checking all the signals and locations of the agents. Everything appeared normal as he leaned back in his chair, he watched Kaite who was at the other controls and gave her a wink. Katie giggle and rolled over in her chair to Noah and switched out for his lap. "I so perfer this sitting to that hard chair" she said smiling.

Noah smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "I think I perfer it too." he placed a finger under her chin lifting it up to his lips. Katie took in the kiss more by wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer to her. Noah accidently fell out the chair and Katie landed on top of him giggling.

"Woah, get a room you two!" Bridgette said sticking her head in. Geoff laughed from the hallway, "Aw Bridge don't interrupt the techno-geek when he's trying to make a move!" Geoff reached past Bridgette and closed the door to the two on the floor. "See we need to find our own place now. Come on let's go to the pantry in the kitchen".

He took her hand guiding her towards the elevator, pressing the down button and stepping into the elevator. Bridgette looked up at Geoff worridly, "Do you think we can sneak into the pantry without Chef noticing?"

Geoff thought a moment and then brought her closer to his chest. "Bridge what floor do you think we're on?"

"I don't know maybe between three and two. Why?" Geoff gave her a seductive smirk and press the 'Emergency Stop' button, the elevator gave a sharp stop and Bridgette went crashing into Geoff who fell down on the floor. "I hope no on needs elevator for while. Because we're going to be in here for a while". Geoff crashed his lips into Bridgette's waiting ones.

"Don't tell me the elevator is stuck" Leshawna complained. DJ patted her on the back, "It's alright, we can just get the notebook later. How about we play a game of name that bug out on the patio?"

Leshawna gave DJ a inquisitive look, "Does it look like want to play name a bug? How about we go get a snack and we take bunny for a walk?" Leshawna looked so pleased with herself that DJ shrugged and headed for the kitchen with Bunny on his shoulder. Upon entering the kitchen they saw Chef with the new housekeeper, on top of the counter.

DJ covered Bunny's eyes and covered his own. "Um. Chef? Chef?" he called uneasily.

Leshawna rolled her eyes, "Yo chef! You might wanna take that out of my sight" she said sternly. Chef and the new housekeeper Lisa giggled and Lisa pulled him into the basement. Leshawna yelled back down to them, "Don't forget to clean the counter when you're done!" Leshawna walked over to the fridge and pulled out carrots and some of DJ's sandwhiches.

"Come on teddy bear" Leshawna called by his pet name while she walked out the door leading to the pool area. DJ still had his eyes covered and walked blindly into the wall. Leshawna stuck her head back into the door and laughed at the sight of DJ and bunny sprawled out on the floor. "It's safe to open your eyes kitten" she helped him up and hand in hand they walked out onto the patio. They waved to Gwen and Trent who were sitting up under a tree together.

Gwen leaned agaisnt Trent's chest as he strummed the guitar. "You know it's nice when all the couples are together, just enjoying each others comany". Trent rubbed a thumb up and down Gwen's arm, "I know what you mean. We haven't been like this in a long time. It's nice". They watched as Leshawna and DJ fed bunny in the pool. Gwen sighed and snuggled closer into Trent but when she tried to, she discovered that Trent had dissappeared, making her fall on the ground.

She heard laughter from up above and looked up to see Trent's smiling face. "How did you get up there so fast?" she asked. Trent climbed down a little and dangled from a branch next to Gwen's head. "I'm a excellent climber my lady. Whatcha got there beautiful?" before Gwen could tear the book away Trent grabbed it and swung himself back up.

"Hey give it back!" Gwen started to climb the tree, but it took her a while because it was a big tree and Trent just kept climbling higher and higher. Gwen, now fustrated climbed to the highest she could possibly go. "Trent this is so not funny. Give me my damn notebook back!" she growled breathlessly. Trent was sitting in a spot that the sun reflected perfectly off him, he padded the spot next to him and Gwen crawled over to him and sat down. He was staring at her drawing, it was a picture of them at their wedding together.

"This is just how I pictured it" he whispered and wrapped and arm arounf Gwen. Gwen snatched the book back and tucked it under her arm, "Yeah well, it's how I pictured it too." Trent tucked a finger under Gwen's chin to lift her face up to his, "I swear as soon as we turn twenty-two, we will get married anywhere you want. Then we could take a nice honeymoon anywhere in the world".

Gwen laughed a little, "It's not like we haven't been everywhere. But none the less I still can't wait". Gwen and Trent shared a kiss as the sun settled down in the horizon

"That is so romantic" Sadie breathed at the sight of Gwen and Trent up in the tree. She was playing a game of chess with Harold in the library. "I could totally do that you know" Harold said making a move on the board. Sadie looked away from the window and back to the board, "Harold I think you're the most romantice guy ever. Even if your ideas of romance are a little lame". Sadie leaned in close to Harold, knocking a few pieces off the board. "But that just make me love you more".

Their lips were about to touch when Duncan came crashing into the door. Harold huffed, "What the hell is your problem. I was about to kiss my girlfriend" Harold pushed his glasses back up to his nose. Duncan caught his breath before talking, "We have big problems than you puppy love Harold".

Harold crossed his arms, "What can be more important than making out?"

"Courtney's been kidnapped"

* * *

Courtney spat out some blood as she crawled into a corner. "Please no more" she said in a whisper. Malone smiled grimly at her, "Oh and by the way, I never loved you!" Malone was about to kick her again when the door to the cave was blasted open. Malone looked up startled, "What the f-" Duncan had landed on top of Malone and was now beating his face in mercilessly.

Bridgette rushed over and picked up Courtney slowly. "We got your signal. Did he hurt you much?" Courtney gave her a bloody tooth smiled, "He pointed it ever single one of my flaws oh that was added with a kick to each one". Courtney noticed Duncan beating Malone's face to a bloody pulp. She rushed over and grabbed his shoulders fiercly, pulling him away.

"I think you broke my nose! Lenard! Bring your coward ass out here! Malone cried holding the bridge of his nose. Duncan looked at Courtney's body to make sure she was unharmed. "Courtney, are you okay?" he asked softy. Courtney nodded and wiped some of the blood from his face, Duncan chuckled. "Don't worry it's not mine".

There was a click of a gun and they looked toward the sound. Malone stood there with a caliber gun pointed right at Duncan. "If I can't love and have Courtney, then you can't either" he said. He smiled at Courtney, "Say good bye to your sweetheart".

"Not so fast!" Courtney said pulling out her gun at Malone. "We pull the trigger at the same time. You'd be dead to".

There was another click of a gun, as Lenard came out from the shadows. "But my dear, if you pull the trigger then I pull mine. What's it going to be?"

Now it was Duncan's turn to pull out a gun on Lenard, "I say you let us walk free, and forget this never happened". Lenard began to laugh, "That's not so easy boy. Courtney has something I want from Chris, by the way where is you fearless boss, eh? Hiding in his office like the little bitch he is". Lenard felt the tip of a gun on his back and turned slightly to see Chris standing behind him. "I'm nobody's bitch" he said smirking.

In Chris other hand was the orginal time simulator along with a key and a map. "This what you want. I could open a time portal and send this stuff back to prehistoric days. Now put the gun down" he said calmy. Lenard smirked, "Then you would never find the world treasure".

"I know exactly where the treasure isLenard. If you kill me then you'd never know how to access it" even though Chris didn't now exactly where the treasure was but if was a good bluff. Lenard lowed his gun to his leg, "Alright, tell me where the treasure is and I'll won't kill her". Malone looked at Lenard angrily, "How could you just give up that easily?"

Lenard shrugged, "It's the world treasure for not shooting the girl. Why would I not pick the treasure?"

"If you can't kill the bitch then I will!" Malone shot Courtney in the shoulder and she went down. Duncan gasped and pulled the trigger on Malone in his leg then he shot Lenard in the arm, but before Lenard went down he turned and knocked the simulator out of Chris's hand. Malone and Lenard sputtered on the floor from the blood.

The gun was in reach of both Duncan and Lenard, they looked at each other and made a mad dash for the gun. Just when Duncan was about to snacth it up Lenard kicked it away from him and took hold of it. "This shot is not meant for you!" he said but shot Duncan in the chest.

"Hands off my boyfriend!" Courtney said clutching her open wound and the simulator she set the time back to 632 A.D. . A huge portal opened up and a strong whring wind started to suck up anything within a three foot range, including Lenard. "You can't do this to me!" he cried. Courtney smirked, "Oh yes I can, dear!"

Lenard cursed again before getting lost within the portal. "Please Court! You know I never meant anything I said" Malone said as Courtney dragged him over to the portal. "Oh God! Don't do this, you can't do this!" he begged. A tear silently fell to the floor from Courtney's face, "Watch me". It was then that Malone was sucked up into the portal which closed there after.

"Guys in here!" Bridgette called and the whole Agency swooped in and ran to aid their leader Chris oh and Duncan. "I'm fine man! Just clear out this place and anyone else in it" Chris demanded, while they set him up on the stretcher. Courtney knealed down to Duncan checking out his wounds, while still covering hers with her hand. "You alright?" he asked.

"I'm bleeding like a stuffed pig! What do you think?" but she said it with a smile. Two men came over with strecthers, "We need to get you guys to the hospital before you lose anymore blood." They looked at each other and stood up together, leaning on each other for support. Duncan rubbed Courtney's forehead and said to the guy, "I think we can walk out together. If you don't mind". The men shrugged and one said,  
"Whatever. Your blood".

They walked out into the warm night where a couple of helicopters were there waiting for their pickup. "You now we never did find the treasure" Duncan said thoughtfully. Courtney smiled, "When they go to search the cave, they'll find it".

"You mean it was here the whole time?"

Courtney nodded, "I just figured it out when we got back from England. That's why Malone and Lenard wanted me alive. Help me into the chopper?" Duncan used his free arm to swing her in and then hopped in himself, shutting the door behind them. Duncan positioned himself in a seat by the window as Courtney got checked out by the EMT. Once she was done they removed the bullet from Duncan's shoulder and bandged him up tightly.

"You're all set dude" the EMT put back all his equipment and walked into the other half of the helicopter. Duncan smirked at Courtney once they were laying side by side. "When you shot Lenard, you called me your boyfriend. Is that what we are now?"

Courtney giggled, "I would like us to be, you know just for business. It's always good to have a close couple relationship". Duncan's arm snaked around her waist bringing her closer to his chest. Titling her head up to his, "I think that that's a great idea. The closer we are the better we work together. Now let's close this short distance between our lips" he whispered and brought her lips into his.

* * *

**Somewhere in 632 AD**

Malone and Lenard wandered the dessert for what seemed like enternity.

"Well this sucks" Lenard said collasping in the sand. Malone glared at him, "Oh shut up!" Then he looked to the sky and shouted, "I'll get you for this Agent Courtney Banks!!!!! If it's the last damned thing I do!"

"Will you shut up!"

* * *

**DW: That's all folks for Teen Agents my first story that reached over a hundred reviews and two hundred! I only write to please you and your reviews just make me want to write more. So I will add on another chapter to this one about up coming stories, like I always do!**

And the best part is you get to pick. I'm hoping to have an answer by Thursday or a least narrowed down. but until then read Death Note! (When I have a new chapter posted!)

Thanks for the love and support and I guess I'm outtie!

Everyone review on the last chapter!

Peace and Love,

DW


	30. New stories ideas

**DW: Hey guys I'm back with the narrowed down choices again. Now I have randomly selected these and if some show up twice that's probably why. You guys can vote here or in a pm and I'll post a new poll up to that will expire maybe Friday or Saturday. You will see the new story posted on the site so it'll be like captain obvious here.**

Oh and there will also be choice I call X for a squeal to Sky High. Which by the way I haven't figured out how to do yet. So hopefully you won't choose that one or if you do yall are going to need to send me in some ideas because I have one and it's a little fuzzy on the concept.

Now on to the choices!

1. Princess Protection Program- Duncan's dad returns from his trip to Spain and brings back a little present for his family- whole family of 's in charge of the younger princess Courtney who doesn't speak english but that doesn't stop her from being a stuck up spoiled princess who can boss around anyone, besides Duncan that is.

**2. Pool Boy- Courtney's pool boy Jose quits and it's not like Courtney's going to do it herself. If that means she was to hire a green haired criminal than so be it! He's rude, arrogant, a pervert, but a hottie non the less. Yep sounds like the perfect person to watch clean the pool and to have a summer romance with.**

3. Sleep Over!- The girls of TDI are having a sleepover! The guys want to know what goes on at sleep overs, so what better way than to dress up as a girl?

The summaries suck I know but the stories will be good-no duh! Oh and you do have choice X:

Sky High 2!!!

So you make the choice and I'll be back with you in a while but until then I'll post another chapter of Death Note tomorrow. Alright now vote!!!!!


End file.
